David Barley's first year
by Mr.Barley
Summary: What if there was another guy that hanged around Harry, Ron, and Hermione and had the same thing to him as Harry did, but this guy's parents hated him. That is David Barley and follow him through his seven years at Hogwarts as he trys to find out what his parents real feeling were. Mostly follows the events of first year with changes here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I am not J.K. Rowling , so I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world. I only own the Barley family, and what other charaters I make up.**

Chapter 1 the New Guy

David Barley is waking towards platform nine and three quarters with his foster family, The Weasley's.

He had always known that he was not a Weasley ever since he was six. Unlike the Weasley's red hair, he had black hair; the only thing he shared with the Weasley hair is the mop hair style they had. Another difference is that he had green eyes while the Weasley's had blue. There was also the difference in skin tone; he wasn't as pale as the Weasley's. And finally the Weasley's where a little taller than him, but not by much, maybe two inches taller than him.

David thought he was looking too much into, so for two more years, David thought he was a Weasley.

When traits stated to show themselves, he was eight at the time. He decided to ask his parents why he was so different or at least he thought they were his parents.

_Flashback_

He walked into the kitchen. As usual his mother was at the stove making supper for the family and his dad was discussing some muggle object he saw while at work.

"Mum, dad," he said. They looked at him.

"What is it Robert." Mom said in her usual nice manner. The name the Weasley's gave him was Robert Jermmy Weasley.

"Why is it that I'm so different then my siblings?" he asked.

They looked at each other than his dad went to one of the drawers and grabbed an envelope from one. "There are something's you need to know about, follow me."

He followed him upstairs, his mother decided to stay in the kitchen. They went into his and Ron's room, Ron was outside taking care of gnomes. He closed the door behind David, he sat on his bed and he sat next to him.

"I want you to read this," he said handing David the letter. "If you have any questions after you read it, I will answer it."

He looked at it; on the back it said "Son" on it. He looked at the man he thought to be his father; he actually looked mournful, it was not like him to look anything but happy so it must have been important. He opened it and read it:

_Dear David _

_If you are reading this then your father and I have passed from this world. There are so many things you need to know, first is that your father and I love you very much, secondly you need to know that your real name is David Andrew Barley._

_There are many things that you need to know but you'll have to learn the rest for yourself. But always remember that we love you._

_Sincerely_

_Your mom (Lucy) and dad (Andrew)_

He looked up from the letter to Arthur. "Do you have any questions?" he asked.

So many things went through David's head. "Why had I never been told this?" he thought. But there was only one question he wanted to ask right at that moment. "Where is the rest of the Barley's?" he asked his voice distant as he let the information about his real parents being dead sink in.

"The same as your parents, I'm sorry to say, but you are the last one." He said his voice full of sympathy. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No," he said still not fully believing everything he had read and heard. "I would like some time to myself though."

He seemed okay with it because he left, but David (who was staring at the letter) didn't see Arthur look back him with a look of regret before he left the room.

David didn't leave his room for two days. Both days, questions would come to David's mind, one question asked darkly. "Why do care for your parents? It's clear they didn't care for you, why else would they abandon you?"

Molly would send up food to eat. Ron told him the day after of the letter that Bill was asking why he wasn't coming out of his room and Molly had told the family. Fred and George had tried to convince him to come out and help them put jam into Percy's room but after the plan they included him in while in Italy that David didn't want to even think about, he said no thanks.

It was now the third day after the letter. Ron went down stairs to eat lunch; he had closed the door behind him after David had asked him to. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. It was weird that someone from the Weasley's knocked on the door apart from Molly and Arthur, as he now decided to call them since they weren't his parents.

"Who is it?" David asked from his bed, staring at the wall.

"It's Bill." a voice on the other side of the door said. "Can I come in?"

David opened the door and Bill entered. He sat on Ron's bed, which was opposite of David's. "How are you doing?" he said with concern in his voice. "And don't say fine because I know you're not."

"I feel alone." David said, staring at the wall again, his voice was distant

"Why would you feel alone?"

"Because all other Barley's are dead."

"Well I don't know what it's like to lose family, and you didn't even know them either. But what I do know is that you're still my brother as do the rest of us regardless of your last name." Bill said with confidence.

A smile came to David face. He hadn't smiled like this since his birthday in May and that was two months ago.

"How about we go outside and race on brooms?" Bill said standing up and opened the door.

"How can you hope to beat me in the air if you can't beat me on the ground?" he asked then ran out the door with Bill hot on his heels.

He won the race against Bill. After the racing was done, Bill, Ron, and David talked about Quidditch. Things went back to normal after that. David even asked Molly and Arthur about his parents. He didn't find out anything about his dad, which he found weird that they hardly knew him. But he found out his mom worked at St. Mungo's, one of the best hospitals for magical people in England. But he could never ask them how they died, he had heard Molly and Arthur saying that Voldemort or as they called him You-Know-Who was the one that killed them, and what surprised him was that he didn't seem bothered by it.

As the years went by David seemed to get more pessimistic he even now doubted that his parents loved him because the more he thought about it, the more he realized that if they had truly loved him they would have kept him. He even had a motto about it: since his parents hadn't cared him for while they were alive, so why should he care about them when they're dead.

It was the day they would get supplies for Hogwarts; it was David and Ron's first year. The Weasley's had told David to use his fake name, Robert Jermmy Weasley, whenever he went to Diagon alley until that day. And they didn't give him the potion they usually do, he had looked in the mirror once after taking it, he looked exactly like Ron.

Arthur escorted Ron and David to Mr. Olivandar's wand shop. Ron had just got his wand and now it was David's turn. Just as David was about to go up, Arthur told him to say his real name when he asks for his name.

"What's your name?" Olivandar asked him once David stood in front of his desk.

"David Barley." he said. He looked at David with surprise on his face.

He went to the first shelf and said. "Let's try this."

The front of the case it was in said it was an ebony wand. David flicked it and the windows in the store broke. "That's defiantly not it." He said then he looked at his back room door and went for it.

While he was gone, David looked at Arthur, he was fixing the windows. Then he looked at Ron, who was looking at his wand, which looked like a branch just taken from a tree.

He returned with another wand. "Let's try this one." He said handing David the wand. The case it came in said it was an Oak: 13 inches with a dragon heart string core and when he flicked it, nothing happened. "That wand has chosen you."

Nothing of importance happened after that until the day before they left for platform nine and three quarters. David received an owl from an anonymous person and the letter attached to its leg said the owl was his and he could name it. It was a grey horned owl with yellow eyes; he didn't know what to name it.

_End Flashback_

The Wealsey's and David are standing at the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

"All right Fred, you first." Molly said to one of the twins.

"I'm George, can't you tell us apart?" he said back.

"Sorry George, get going."

"Just kidding mum, I am Fred." He said as he ran through the barrier.

Molly grumbled something under her breath. She turned her attention back to David and Ron once George went through. "Excuse me." A voice that David had never heard before said.

The boy attached to the voice could have been David's brother if he didn't know better except this boy had a scar on his forehead that was covered by a mass of black hair, he was wearing glasses and he looked like he didn't eat much, he also had an owl but this one was white as snow.

"I was wondering how to get through." He said looking at the barrier

"How to get through to the platform," Molly said. "Don't worry dear, its David and Ron's first time too," she said as she looked at them. "Now what you need to do is head straight for the wall in between nine and ten as fast as you can."

He ran full speed into the barrier and he was gone.

Molly turned to them. "David, you'll go first follow by Ron."

He stepped in front of the barrier, making sure that his owl was harnessed to his travel case. He ran full speed through the barrier and heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express, Ron right behind him. They wheeled their carts into the train. With their stuff loaded into the train, David and Ron headed for the train.

**AN: that's the first chapter, tell me what you thought about it and David Barley.**

**AN2: incase your wondering, David will have his own enemy (Just like Harry has Voldemort to fight). And I'll give fifty points to people if they can figure it out in this book. **

**AN3: and finally, I'll give ten points if you figure out who David will end up liking (It wont be difficult, you'll meet her very soon).**


	2. Chapter 2 the Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I am still not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. But I do own the Barley Family and the other OC's I made.**

**Chapter 2: The Train Ride**

Harry Potter sits alone in a train compartment, hoping that he would find a way to fit in to the wizarding world, when the compartment door slide open and a raven-haired boy stepped in the doorway. This was the same boy Harry had seen with that group of red-haired family. The Raven-haired boy looked charming but other than that there was nothing of notice besides being slightly taller than himself.

"Would you mind if my brother and I share this compartment with you?" The Raven-haired boy said. "The other ones are full."

"Sure," Harry said.

The Raven-haired boy stepped aside to let a red-haired boy, that Harry also remembered from the train station, to enter the compartment. Harry was confused as to how these two could be brothers.

The red-haired boy sat by the window across from Harry and the raven-haired boy sat next to the red-haired boy, who seemed taller than both Harry and the raven-haired boy.

"My name is David Barley," the raven-haired boy said. His hand outstretched, as thought wanting Harry to shake it, and he did.

"And my name is Ronald Weasley," the red-haired boy said. "But you can call me Ron." and they shook hands as well.

"My names Harry Potter," Harry told them and was surprised to see them with a look of amazement on David's and Ron's faces.

"Do you have the scar," Ron asked.

Harry lifted up his hair to show them the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Wow," David and Ron said in unison and amazed.

"Wait," Harry said, lowering his hair, "did you say your last name is Barley?" he asked David, who nodded. "My friend Hagrid said all the Barley's were killed."

"Well I guess they forgot one," David said. Surprised that anyone besides his foster parents knew his parents, David might try and find Hagrid to see if he knew anything about his parents. "Where is Hagrid?"

"He's one of the staff at Hogwarts," Harry told them. "But how can you two be brothers if you don't even have the same last name?"

"David's actually my foster brother," Ron said, opening the compartment window, "We just say we're bothers because we pretty much are."

"Oh, I was just curious," Harry said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it," David said. "It doesn't bother me too much; I mean that Ron's family treats me as another Weasley."

Just then, the trolley lady came to the compartment door and asked. "Would you like anything from the trolley?"

David and Ron checked their pockets to see if there was anything in them but there wasn't. "Don't worry," Harry told them as he pulled out a handful of gold coins from his pocket, "I've got this."

They were able to get two of everything with the gold Harry had and the placed it all on Harry's side of the compartment. David grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs containers, Harry grabbed the other, and Ron grabbed one of the Berty Botts Every Flavored Beans.

David opened his container and was able to catch the frog inside as it jumped out. Harry tried to catch the one inside his container as well but missed it and it landed on the window. The frog climbed the window and when it reached the open top window, it jumped out.

Just as the frog left the compartment, the compartment door slide open to reveal a brown-bushy haired girl with large front teeth and David also noticed that she wore the Hogwarts school robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl said, "a boy named Neville lost it."

The boys shook their heads no.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl told them.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said with his mouth full of beans.

"Charmed," Hermione said disgusted, and with a cringe, then looked at David expectantly.

"David Barley," David said. He had taken the two extra seconds to swallow the food in his mouth before answering.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said honestly. There was a bit of a space between David and Ron. She saw this and sat between them. "You're Harry Potter. I read about you in the Modern History of Magic." And they also shook hands and she headed for the compartment door, she turned to face them and added. "You boys might want to change in to the school robes, we'll be arriving soon." and she left, closing the door behind her.

"She's bossy, isn't she," Ron said as they got their suitcases down from the rack above their seats.

"I liked it as she cringed at you when you said your name." David said, and Ron glared at him.

"Guys," Harry said as he stared at the back of the container of his Chocolate Frog container. "I got Albus Dumbledore," the picture was staring right at Harry and then it disappeared. "He's gone."

"I found him," David said as he looked at the back of his container, and then added, "I always seem to get him."

They hadn't even unlocked their trunks yet when Hermione came back and asked. "Could you help Neville find his toad?"

They decided to help, and halfway through searching, Ron said. "Why would an eleven year old care so much about a toad?" to Harry and David.

But Hermione heard him and said. "I'm twelve years old and I'm just trying to help someone! If you don't want to help then go back to your compartment."

They still searched, David reminding Ron to stay quiet when it looked like he was going to complain. With only ten minutes left Harry, David, and Ron headed back to the compartment and got dressed in the Hogwarts robes.

**AN: tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter But I do own the Barley family as well as the Lilans and one other OC group**

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

Harry, David, and Ron finished getting dressed just as the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. As they stepped out onto the platform, a man who was the size of a half giant who had a beard that was just past his chin stood on the platform.

"Hagrid," Harry said.

The giant nodded at Harry and said. "This way first years."

Hagrid lead them down to the boats, which could only hold two people per boat. Harry and Ron took one while David got stuck in the same boat as Hermione. They landed the boats on the other side and they entered the castle through the back door.

They walked up two flights of stairs but as they reached the top of the third set of stairs, two massive closed doors stood in front of them and a woman stood in front of the doors, she wore green robes and had a feather in her hat.

"First year's madam," Hagrid said.

"Very good, Hagrid, you may head in," the woman said with a Scottish accent. They watched Hagrid go to the left of the two doors and enter a side door before the women continued. "I am professor McGonagall and behind these doors is the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses, which is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own importance. If you do impressive things in class that follows the rules you will receive points, but if you break rules you will have points taken away. At the end of the year all the points will be added up, the house with the most points wins the House cup. So I would smarten up while I'm gone to check on things in there," she then added. "I shall be back in a few minutes." And she left through the left door.

"I wonder how they will do the sorting," David said.

"Fred told me we might have to take a test," Ron said.

"A test, he never told me about a test," David said.

Hermione started murmuring spells to herself. David was wondering how many books she had read, Harry appeared to be trying to memorize all the spells she was saying. Suddenly ghosts started coming out of the wall, about several, which cause several people to jump.

"First years," one of them said, it looked like a fat friar "hope to see a lot of you in Hufflepuff."

"Get moving," a voice said, "the sorting's about to begin."

It was professor McGonagall. The ghosts left through the opposite wall.

"Form a line and follow me," professor McGonagall told the first years.

A sandy haired boy was in front of Harry, Ron was behind him, David behind Ron, and Hermione was behind him. They walked all the way to the front of the Great Hall. In the Great Hall were four rows of tables, which had an assortment of gold cups and silver plates. The ceiling was dark with stars.

"The ceiling is enchanted," Hermione said, "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

A three legged stool stood in front of the staff table with an old, pointed hat on it. Professor McGonagall had a roll of parchment and said. "When I call your name, you'll come up to the stool, and I'll place the hat on you, and you'll be sorted, Hannah Abbott."

"George said we had to wrestle a troll," Ron whispered to Harry and David as a pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stepped out of the group and sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head, "I'm going to kill them."

"Hufflepuff," the hat shouted.

The table to the right of the group started clapping and cheered as Hannah got off the stool and sat at the table.

"David Barley."

The Great Hall started to whisper as David stepped out of the group.

"That can't be a Barley," one of the boys whispered to another kid.

"Why not?" Ron asked quietly, Harry and Hermione were also listening.

"Because the Daily Prophet said the last Barley died ten years ago."

"Well I guess it was wrong than," Ron said. And he turned his attention up front. David had just gotten on the stool and there were even whispers at the staff table except for one professor, who was watching David intensely, Albus Dumbledore.

David sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, "Interesting," the hat said, "a mind that is difficult to place. You have values that could put you into a few houses. I sense quite a bit of loyalty and power, things that would go well with Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but I can feel an even greater bit of courage and being brave for what you believe in. And that fits one house perfectly: Gryffindor!"

The table on the far left started cheering as David ran to it and sat next to Percy.

"Susan Bones."

"Hufflepuff," the hat shouted, Susan sat next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot."

"Ravenclaw."

The table second from the left cheered this time.

"Mandy Brocklehurst."

"Ravenclaw," Mandy ran to the table.

"Lavender Brown,"

"Gryffindor." Lavender ran to the table but sat far from David.

"Millicent Bulstrode."

"Slytherin," Millicent walked over to the far right table and sat down.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Hufflepuff."

"Seamus Finnigan."

The boy who had made the comment about the Barley's sat on the stool

"Gryffindor."

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"Gryffindor." Ron groaned as Hermione ran to the table and sat next to David.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Gryffindor," Neville had to run back to the stool because he still had the hat on his head.

"Rebecca Lilan."

A raven-haired girl sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor." Rebecca sat next to Lavender.

"Morag MacDougal."

A blonde haired boy swaggered up to the stool; the hat barely touched his head it said. "Slytherin."

He went to the table and sat next by two boys, looking pleased with himself.

McGonagall kept calling out names until she reached- "Harry Potter,"

For the second time, the Hall was talking, "Two difficult ones in one year," the hat said, "just like the other boy, I sense plenty of courage. Not a bad mind either. There's a nice thirst to prove yourself, now this is interesting, two people so much like each other, but where do I put you."

"_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_," Harry thought.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat said, "You might do well there. But if your sure-better be Gryffindor!"

Harry took the hat off and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He sat across from David and Hermione, both cheering happily. The cheering hadn't stopped yet and Fred and George yelled, "We have Potter! We have Potter!"

Fred and George extended both their hands to shake them and Harry was about to when David said. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, they like to play tricks on people. Harry this is Fred and George and if you can't tell them apart, don't worry, not too many can."

Fred and George glared at him and would talk to him later about that. Harry looked at the staff table and recognized Albus Dumbledore from his chocolate frog. He was looking at Harry and smiled at him then turned his head so he was looking at someone else. Harry followed his eyes and saw he was looking as David, who was looking at group, Harry looked back and Dumbledore was also looking back at the group.

Now only three people were left to be sorted. "Dean Thomas," a Black boy joined the Gryffindor table. "Lisa Turpin," became a Ravenclaw. And now it was "Ronald Weasley."

"Gryffindor."

Harry and David clapped for Ron as he collapsed into the chair next to Harry and across from David.

"Well done, Ron," Percy the prefect said pompously. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms wide open, as if nothing could be better than to see them all there.

"Welcome to a new year," he said. "Before we begin out banquet, I have a word to say. Nitwit! Thank you and good night."

Everyone clapped and cheered as he sat down.

"Is he-a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy.

"Mad?" said Percy airily, "He's the best wizard in the world. But he is a bit mad."

Harry looked back at the table and his mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were piled with food. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, apples, peas, carrots, gravy, and ketchup.

David grabbed an apple and took a bite of it, Ron looked at him and said, "You have all this food and the first thing you eat is an apple?"

David shrugged and said "I've always liked apples." Ron looked at him like he was mental.

David noticed the plate with steak only had one left so he decided to go for it. He put his apple on his plate and put his fork in it and tried to pull it but another fork was in it as well, he saw it belonged to Ron.

"Let go of it, Ron," David said pulling it his way with the fork.

"No," Ron said and pulled it his way.

David saw Ron had three on his plate already. "You have three on your plate, let me have one."

"It's not my fault that you got to it last," Ron took the fork out and grabbed it with both hands, David did the same.

Hermione looked at them like they were infants. "You two are fighting over food? There is plenty other food."

Dumbledore smiled at their childish ways and snapped his fingers and a new plate filled of steaks appeared in front of the two. David let go when he saw this, and Ron, who was still pulling when David let go, fell out of his chair, still holding the food. David put a piece on his plate as Ron got in his seat and put the food on his plate and started eating.

"Why did you two fight over a piece of food?" Hermione asked.

"They fought over worse," Percy said, "They used to fight all the time until David got Bill's room when he was nine."

"A few weeks after that, Ron and I signed a pact that we both made, and I said that we would never get too angry with each other that we would never punch each other," David said, "Not that we ever have hit each other."

"I know you," Ron said to a ghost that was floating above their table, "You're nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer the name Sir Nicholas de mimsy," the ghost began but was cut off by Seamus Finnigan.

"How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," he said irritably. He grabbed his left ear and pulled. His head swung off his neck and landed on his shoulder as if on a hinge. He flipped his head back onto his neck and said. "I hope you all help us win the cup this year, the Slytherins have won the last six in a row."

As soon as everyone had their fill, the remains went away and the plates were spotless. A moment later desserts appeared. Every flavor of ice cream you could think of, apple pie, treacle tart, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, Jell-O, and rice pudding.

"You going to have Jell-O?" Ron asked David with a smirk on his face.

"Quiet," David said, glaring at Ron.

"What's so bad about it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a funny story," Ron said with a smile.

"I'll tell them another time," David said and Ron nodded.

The talk turned to families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle."

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"My gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville.

Harry looked at the staff table and remembered Professor Quirrell from Diagon Alley; he was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

The hook-nosed professor looked past Quirrell straight into Harry's eyes and a sharp, hot pain shot across his scar and Harry clapped a hand to his fore head.

"Harry, are you ok?" David asked.

"Yeah," Harry lied, David didn't believe him so he looked at were Harry was looking and found himself making eye contact with a hooked-nose professor and suddenly got a headache and had to put his head down just to relieve some of the pain.

"David, you all right," Ron asked.

"Yeah," David said, bringing his head back up and he started massaging his fore head, "just got a headache, that's all."

"Who's that professor talking to professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"That's professor Snape," Percy said as he looked at David, who just stopped massaging his head and he looked back at Harry and continued, "he's the Potions teacher, been after Quirrell's job for a while now, he knows a lot of Dark Arts."

The desserts disappeared, and professor Dumbledore stood and the Hall was silent.

"I have a few more words now that we are fed. First years should note that the forest is forbidden to all." His twinkling eyes flashed at Fred and George.

"No magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Anyone interested in playing Quidditch for their house should talk to Madam Hooch. And finally, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a very painful death. And now, off to bed."

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. They were led through doorways behind tapestries. They climbed more staircases. "Here we are," Percy said.

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait with a very fat woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room with squashy armchairs and a couch in front of a fireplace.

Percy directed the girls to their dormitory and the boys to the boy's dormitory. At the top of the spiral staircase –they were in towers- they found their beds: six four-posters with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks at the base of their beds. They pulled their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, wasn't it?" Ron said.

"Ron, get your rat away from me," David said as he lay on his bed, Ron's rat was on top of his bed and was looking at him.

"Scabbers, Get off," Ron said and the rat jumped off. And eventually they all fell asleep.

During the middle of the night, Harry woke from a nightmare, sweating and shaking. He looked around the room and saw Ron sleeping and heard his snoring. Than he looked at the bed next to him and David was gone, the dormitory door was slightly open.

He decided to see if he could find David. He got out of bed and went to the common room and he noticed that someone was sitting on the couch. Harry went a little closer until he was by the side of the couch and it was David sitting there. He was staring at the fireplace but there was no fire going.

"David?" Harry whispered.

Instantly, David turned to look at Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing up?" David whispered.

"I had a nightmare and noticed you were gone."

"Oh, hey why don't you sit down and we could talk about it."

"You actually want to listen to what my nightmare was about?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to know about it."

"No, I don't mind, it's just that when I had nightmares at the Dursley's and when I tried to talk to them about it. They would tell me to go back to sleep and to not bother them."

"Well sit down and tell me about it."

Harry sat in on of the armchairs. "I was put into Slytherin-"

"I see why it was a nightmare," David said with a smirk and got a small laugh from Harry. "Go on with your story."

"As I was saying, I was put into Slytherin and all the sudden a green flash came at me."

"Well that… I don't what to say actually."

"I usually get the green flash a lot, what about you? Why are you up?"

"I also had a strange dream. I was standing in a room I had never been in before or at least I think it was a room, I couldn't really make too much out. Anyways, there were two blurry people standing in front of me and they kept saying. "Come to us." And I said, each time they said it. "I don't know you." Then they suddenly vanished and I woke up."

"It seems we both had strange dreams."

"I have an idea; it doesn't exactly deal with dreams. We both know what we're going through because we both lost our parents, and if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me it you need to."

"I like that idea," Harry said with a yawn.

"Let's go back to the dormitory and get some sleep," David said through a yawn.

And they went back to bed and woke the next morning. Neither Harry or David remembered much about their dreams, they got dressed and headed for class.

**AN: Just send me a review about what you hate or what you like. **


	4. Chapter 4 Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe, but I own the OCs I created.**

**Chapter 4 Potions**

The school was a talk about Harry and David. People literally followed them. But at least Harry knew why people were following him. David only knew that his parents were dead but other than that he had no idea why.

Harry, David, and Ron got on the wrong side of Argus Filch, he found them trying to force a door open that unluckily was in the out-of-bounds corridor. He didn't believe them that they were lost He threatened to lock them in the dungeons. But they were rescued by professor Quirrell who happened to be passing by.

Every Wednesday at midnight, they had to study the night time skies and learn different star names as well as planets movements.

Three times a week they would go to the green houses behind the castle for Herbology, with a dump little witch called professor Sprout, they learned how to take care of strange plants and fungi and what their used for.

The most boring was History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost. Professor Binns, he droned on and on while the class wrote names and dates, David had taken the best notes because he just wrote what was on the board.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, a tiny wizard who stood on books to see over desks. He started roll call, he gave exited squeaks and toppled out of sight when he reached both Harry's and David's names.

Professor McGonagall was different. She gave a talking to the moment to them as soon as they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, "no messing around, you have been warned."

She changed her desk into a pig and back. It would be a while before they did that and after taking a lot of notes, they were given a match and try to it into a needle. And only Hermione was able to make a difference whit the match.

The class everyone looked forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Quirrell's lessons were a joke. His classroom smelled of garlic and a funny smell hung around his turban.

It was now Friday. Harry, David, and Ron finally found their way to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked David and Ron.

"Double Potions with Slytherins," David said.

"Snap teaches it and he favors Slytherin since he is the head of Slytherin House." Ron said, he then turned to David and said. "That girl with the large front teeth."

"Hermione Granger, what about her?"

"She asked if I knew you parents' names."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't know their names, I actually don't, what were they again?"

"Okay, it's Andrew and Lucy."

"But I found out that her parents are muggle."

"How did you find that out?"

"I told her if she wanted information out of me, I got to ask a question."

"I would have asked why she was asking about my dead parents." David said and Ron nodded, Harry borrowed Ron's quill to write something on a note and sent his owl off, "Who was that from?"

"Hagrid, he was asking if I can come meet him."

"Do you have a name for your owl?"

"I call her Hedwig," Harry said. "I noticed you had an owl too, what is its name?"

"I haven't named him yet; I've never been good with giving names."

The Potions class took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder than the rest of the castle. Harry and David sat at the same table and Ron sat at the desk to their left. During roll call and when Snape reached their names, he called them the celebrities of school.

Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy from sorting, was sniggering with Crabbe and Goyle behind their hands.

After roll call Snape started talking about the value of potions at one point he called the class a bunch of dunderheads. Which got Hermione granger on the edge looking desperate to that she was not a dunderhead.

"Potter, Barley," Snape said suddenly, "let's see if either of you can answer this, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to infusion of wormwood?"

David looked at Harry who just looked back at him. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"We don't know, sir," Harry said.

"Fame clearly isn't everything," he said, ignoring Hermione's hand. "Let's try another, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand was far into the air as she could without leaving her seat. They looked at each other again and saw neither knew the answer.

"Don't know, sir," Harry said.

"It is obvious that neither of you have opened a book before coming to class," Snape said, still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "One last chance, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

That did it, now Hermione stood up with her hand still up. Neither knew the answer, "we don't know, sir," Harry said.

"But Hermione seems too, why don't you ask her?" David said.

A few people laughed, Snape, however, was not happy.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For both of your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is called Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and wolfsbane, it is the same plant it also goes by the name of a conite. Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was rummaging for quills and parchment. Snape said, over the "A point will be taken from Gryffindor for you cheek, Barley."

It didn't improve for Gryffindor house as potions continued. He would watch them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing them except for Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He told them to look at the perfect way Malfoy had done things.

Neville had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron, their potion swept across the class, burning a hole into peoples shoes, now the whole class were standing on stools while Neville, who was drenched in the potion, moaned in pain as red boils sprung up over his arms and legs.

"Idiot," Snape snarled, and with one wave of his wand, the spilled potion was cleared away. "Seamus, take him to the hospital wing," then he rounded on Harry, David, and Ron. "Potter, Barley, why didn't either of you tell him not to add quills to his potion? He'd make you both look good if it went wrong. Since Barley already lost a point for Gryffindor, now you lose one, Potter, a point taken from Gryffindor."

"Don't push is," Ron muttered to them when he saw them going to respond.

An hour later, they were done with potions and climbing the steps. David's spirits were low as was Harry's, he wondered why Snape acted like that to him and Harry especially, Snape snared almost every time Harry's back was turned.

"Cheer up guys," Ron said. "Fred and George lose points all the time. Can we come with you Harry to meet Hagrid?"

Five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house at edge of the forbidden forest.

When Harry knocked, there was a frantic scrabbling inside and several barks. Then Hagrid's voice could be heard. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to hold the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. A copper kettle was boiling on the open fire. In the corner was a massive bed with patchwork quilt.

"Make yourselves at home," Hagrid said letting Fang go.

Fang went to Ron and started to lick his ears. And once he was done, went to David but say by his feet and David started petting him.

"This is David and Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and put rock cakes onto a plate. He set it down on the table.

"I was sorry to hear about your parents, David," Hagrid said, "they were good people." He then glanced at Ron. "Another Weasley? I've spent almost half my life chasing those twins away from the forest."

David wondered if he would get the chance to ask Hagrid about his parents and why he was popular.

The rock cakes had no shape and were lumpy with raisins that could have broken your teeth, but the three of them pretended to enjoy them as they told Hagrid about their first week. Harry told him about potions but Hagrid told him to not worry, Snape hardly liked students.

"But why does he hate us?" Harry said.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would he?" but he didn't meet Harry's eyes when he said it. "So how are you doing, David?"

"I'm fine," David said, wondering why Hagrid changed the subject. But he used this opportunity to ask. "Hagrid, why is everyone talking about me? I know my parents died but that's it."

"It's because your parents, your dad's brother and his family, and your mum's parents were killed in less than three weeks," Hagrid told them, "that's all I want to say about that subject, no more death talk."

"_My dad had a brother," _David thought. _"Maybe I will have to find a book about families and see if it mentions anything about mine, but I'll worry about that another time."_

David looked at Harry to see he had a Daily Prophet cutting.

"Hagrid," Harry said, "the Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. It could've happened while we were there."

He grunted but didn't meet his eyes again but offered them more rock cakes.

As Harry, David, and Ron walked to the castle for lunch, they'd been too nice to refuse Hagrid when he asked if they would take the rock cakes to snack on later. David wondered why the Weasley's had never mentioned anything about his whole family dying in less than three weeks.

**AN: as usual, tell me what you hate or like.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Third Corridor

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, but I do still own the OC's I created**

**Chapter 5 The Third corridor**

David did go to the library and he found out all books with family names had been checked out, that was over the weekend, now it was Thursday and Gryffindor had flying lessons with Slytherin.

"Just what I needed," Harry said. "To make myself a fool on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You won't make a fool of yourself, Harry," David said reasonably.

"Malfoy says he's good at Quidditch, but I bet he's all talk," Ron added. "I'm surprised you haven't signed up yet for Quidditch, David."

"Ron," David said, "first years don't get to play for the house."

"Still, you would be great at it," Ron said.

Hermione Granger was nervous about flying, this wasn't something you could learn out of a book but that didn't stop her as she told them tips from _Quidditch through_ _the Ages_.

A barn owl brought Neville a package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall," Neville explained, "Gran Knows I forget things, it will tell you if you've forgotten something. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-" the Remembrall glowed scarlet and his face fell.

As Neville tried to remember what he had forgotten, Draco Malfoy was passing Gryffindor table snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry, David, and Ron jumped to their feet. They were hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy took my Remembrall, professor."

Scowling, Malfoy put the Remembrall back on the table.

"I was just looking, professor," Malfoy said, and sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle."

It was now three-thirty that afternoon, the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the ground for their first flying lesson. It was a clear day and the grass rippled under them as they walked down the sloping lawns toward smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side to the grounds of the forbidden forest. The Slytherins were already there.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, showed up. Short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick, hurry up," she barked, "stick out your right hand over the broom and say up?"

Everyone started shouting up. David's broom went right to his hand as did Harry's, but others were having issues.

David noticed Hermione's simply rolling around, "try to be more forceful," he said to her.

"I can handle it myself, thank you," she snapped.

Eventually everyone got there brooms and madam Hooch showed them how to mount the broom.

"Now, when I blow the whistle, kick off the ground hard, keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, then lean forward to come back straight down. On the whistle, three, two-"

But Neville, he was so worried about being left on the ground; he left the ground before the whistle was blown.

Neville had no control over it and David decided that he would try and help Neville get back down and figuring that the worst that could happen was him being suspended from Hogwarts, and he could explain to Molly and Arthur that he was trying to help someone. He was already mounted on a broom so he pushed off hard and went to help Neville.

"Get back down here," she said to both of them.

David stopped his broom in the air, all those times of flying at the Weasley's had really helped him, and he said. "But madam Hooch, he can't control his broom and I can help him get back down to the ground." He didn't wait for an answer as he went to help Neville.

Madam Hooch was impressed with how David flew, though she didn't show it. David reached Neville just as Neville fell off his broom and a crunch was heard.

David got on the ground as madam Hooch came towards them. "You are lucky that I need to take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, I shall discus your punishment with professor McGonagall later," she said to David then turned her attention to Neville and said. "Broken wrist." She turned her attention to the class. "No one move while I take the boy to the hospital wing. Leave your brooms on the ground or you'll be out of here before you can say Quidditch, come on."

David walked back to the group as Hooch escorted Neville to the hospital wing, he was already thinking of how he was going to explain this to the Weasleys. Ron gave David a nod, saying good job, but Hermione went up to him and said "We are going to lose more points because of you."

"Hey Barley," Malfoy said, "Good job losing more points, but then again your family has never been smart." He started snickering as did the rest of the Slytherins.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. "He was just trying to help someone."

"Sticking up for Barley," Pansy Parkinson said, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like idiots, Parvati."

"I think we'll call you the idiot Barley," Malfoy said, he started to snicker again.

"_If it weren't for Crabbe and Goyle," _David thought. _"I would punch Malfoy."_

"Look," Malfoy said as he grabbed the Remembrall from the grass. "It's the thing Longbottom's Gran sent him."

"Give it here," Harry said, everyone was watching.

"No, I think I'll leave it up a tree, give Longbottom something to find."

"Give it here," Harry yelled.

Malfoy leapt onto his broomstick and hovered over the topmost branches of an oak, "come and get it, Potter!" he yelled.

Harry got onto his broom. "No!" Hermione shouted, "Madam Hooch told us not to move, we've already lost points because of him," she pointed at David, "Don't get us in to more trouble."

But Harry seemed to have ignored her as he kicked off the ground; he was off balance a little, "keep your broom level!" David yelled to him.

"Don't help him lose points!" Hermione yelled at him as she glared at him.

David ignored her and just watched as Harry yelled. "Give it here or I'll knock you off the broom."

"How about we see if you can catch this!" Malfoy shouted, and threw the glass ball high into the air and heading for the ground.

They watched as Harry raced towards it, a foot from the ground and he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight and land softly on the ground.

"HARRY POTTER, DAVID BARLEY!"

Professor McGonagall rushed towards them. "I saw what you did from my room Mr. Barley and I intended on giving you what you should get and now I just saw Mr. Potter. Never, in all my years have I seen what you two just did. How dare you, you could have broken your necks."

"They were-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Barley, follow me, now."

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and the professor didn't say word to them, she wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry and David following behind her.

The professor stopped outside a classroom, opened the door and poked her head inside and said "Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

A burly fifth-year boy who came out of the classroom "Follow me, you three," she said as they marched down the corridor "In here."

Professor McGonagall brought them into an empty classroom and shut the door and turned to face the boys.

"Potter, Barley, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a starting chaser," she pointed to David "And a seeker," she pointed to Harry.

"Seriously, professor?"

"Absolutely," professor McGonagall said crisply. "These two are naturals on a broom. I've never seen the way these two can fly. Was that you first times on brooms?" She asked Harry and David. Harry Nodded his head, but David shock his head no." How many times have you flown Barley?"

"I've flown a few times professor," he said, "I'm not sure exactly how many times."

"Well he meets the physical part of chaser, tall, slight build, and apparently you can move well on a broom. But how accurate are you?"

"I've brought something for that," professor McGonagall said. She pulled out a Quaffle that she had hidden in her pouch on the inside of her robe and shrunk it until it was the size of a snitich and have it to David. She then pointed her wand at one of the disks inside the room and transformed it into a floating hoop that was a little bigger than the Quaffle.

"Throw the Quaffle through the hoop," professor McGonagall said. "Every time you miss, I will expand the hoop until you can get it through."

David went to step in front of the hoop, a few feet away. He looked at it and brought his arm back. As he was getting ready to bring his arm forward, the hoop seemed to get bigger, in reality it was still the same size, and as he got his arm lined up with the hoop and let go of the Quaffle. It went through the hoop.

"Impressive," Wood said.

"I think we have a starter for the chasers, Wood," McGonagall said. "I would never say this out loud, but the Gryffindors only have one chaser that sticks out and that is Katie Bell and even we had to enlarge the hoop twice, but I think he could be the chaser we need."

"He'll be the only boy chaser on Gryffindor."

"Barley," McGonagall said looking at him, "would you be bothered by that?" David shook his head no. "I thought so. Now to Potter, he was able to catch this," she said as she put away the Quaffle and pulled out the Remembrall, "after a fifty-foot drop and not a scratch on him."

"He's got the build for a seeker," Wood said. "Light, speedy, we'll have to get them both decent brooms professor, perhaps a nimbus thousand or cleansweep seven's."

"I'll talk to professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule," she then glanced at Harry and David, "I want to hear that you both are training hard or I may change my mind about not punishing you."

Then she pointed her wand at the floating hoop and changed it back to a desk then smiled at them and said. "You both are just like your father's, both were Quidditch players."

* * *

"You guys are joking."

It was dinner, Harry and David just told Ron what happened with professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but forgot it.

"Chaser, seeker?" Ron said. "But first years never, you guys must be the youngest house players in about-"

"A century," Harry said, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told us."

"We start training next week," David said as he grabbed an apple. "Don't tell anyone, Wood wants it a secret."

Fred and George came towards them, "well done brother, and Harry," George said in a low whisper, "we'll make sure you don't get his too often."

"We're going to win that Quidditch cup this year," Fred said.

They left but an unwelcomed guest showed up. Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"So when are you going back?" he said with a smile.

"You're a lot braver now than when you by yourself." Harry said.

"Yeah," David said, putting the half eaten apple on to his plate. "Is that because of your little friends standing behind you, you're such a coward Malfoy. Bet you couldn't take Harry by yourself."

"I could take Harry on any time on my own," Malfoy said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Harry said.

"A wizards duel, tonight. Wands only, no contact, you have heard of it right."

"Of course he has," David said. "I'll be his second."

"I'll be his third." Ron said. "Who you bringing?"

"I'll bring Crabbe and Goyle," he said. "Midnight, meet you in the trophy room, which is always unlocked."

When Malfoy left, Harry, David, and Ron looked at each other.

"What's a wizard's duel?" Harry said. "And what did you mean by second and third."

"Well incase you die," Ron said, "then David would duel them."

David caught the expression on Harry's face and said. "Don't worry, the best you can do is shock each other, I expect he wanted us to refuse."

"And what if my wand does nothing?"

"Then throw it at him and punch him as much as you can," David said, "I certainly want to."

"Excuse me."

They looked up and it was Hermione Granger.

"Can't we eat in peace?" Ron said.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry and David.

"I couldn't help overhearing with Malfoy-"

"I bet," David said.

"And you can't go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose for Gryffindor and you." She said, pointing at David, "have lost enough points for Gryffindor, you both are very selfish."

"Well at least we aren't some Know-it-all that spends too much time in a book," David said.

"It's none of your business." Harry said.

"Good-bye," Ron said.

* * *

"It's half-past eleven," Ron muttered, "we should go."

They put their bath robes on and picked up their wands and went down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room, a few embers were glowing. They almost made it to the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair closest to them, "I can't believe you both are doing this, Harry and David."

A lamp flicked on and it was Hermione Granger with a pink robe on and a frown.

"Get back to bed," David said, getting furious.

"I almost told Percy," she snapped. "He's a prefect, he'd put an end to this."

"Come on guys," Harry said to David and Ron.

But Hermione didn't give up and followed them out the portrait hole, hissing like an angry goose at them.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor or do you only care about yourselves. Slytherin is going to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points that I have been getting."

"Just go away," David said.

"Fine, but remember I warned you."

Hermione turned back to the portrait to find the Fat Lady was gone from the portrait for a night time visit, Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"What am I going to do?" she asked in a shrill voice.

"Not our problem," David said.

"Come on or we're going to be late," Ron said.

They almost reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said.

"No, you're not." David said.

"I'm not going to stand out there and be caught. If Mr. Filch finds all four of us, I'll tell him I was trying to stop you and you'll back me up."

They flitted along corridors. And sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed to the trophy room.

"He's late," Ron said.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. "Sniff around, my sweet." It was Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Harry waved to the other three to flow him quickly. They ran to the door, the opposite side of Filch's voice.

"They're probably hiding," they heard him say.

"This way," Harry mouthed to the others and they moved into a long gallery full of suits of armor. Hearing Filch approach, Ron backed into a suit and it fell over. It was loud enough to wake the castle.

"Run!" Harry yelled to them. They ran until they couldn't anymore. They hadn't realized that they ran to the third corridor. They didn't know if Filch was still behind them but decided to go to the nearest door to them.

David turned the handle but it wouldn't open, "It's locked." He said still turning the handle.

They heard footsteps. "We're done for." Ron said.

"Move," Hermione said to David and he did. She grabbed David's wand and pointed it at the lock and whispered. "Alohomora."

The lock clicked and the door swung open and they piled through and shut it quickly. They heard the footsteps run right past them.

"He probably thinks were still running," Harry said.

"Ah, guys," David said, looking at what was in the room. They turned and now everyone saw a three headed dog that was almost touching the ceiling and it was growling at them.

They ran out the door and slammed their bodies against it shut, then ran back to the common room; fortunately they didn't run into Filch.

Once Harry said the password, they went into the room once the portrait opened and fell into the armchairs.

"How did they get that thing in there?" David asked.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"Don't any of you have eyes?" Hermione asked getting both her breath and temper back. "It was standing on something."

"We weren't looking at its feet," Harry said.

"It was standing on a trapdoor," Hermione said, "It's guarding something."

She got up and stared at them. "I hope you're happy, we could be dead by now or worse expelled. I'm going to bed."

"You'd think we would have dragged her with us?" Ron said.

David just shrugged and followed Harry and Ron upstairs. It had been a long day.

**AN: tell me what you hate and like about the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Troll

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, but do own the OC's I made.**

**Chapter 6: Troll**

The next day Harry told David and Ron about what Hagrid took out of vault 713. Hermione was ignoring them.

"It could be valuable," Ron said.

"Or dangerous," David said.

"It could be both." Harry said.

Just then owls started coming, David was surprised to see his owl approaching, usably his mail arrives with Ron's through the Weasley's owl. His owl carrying two packages, one per claw and it landed in front of them. The owl looked at David then it bit the bridge of his nose, and he flew off.

"Stupid bird," David murmured while holding his nose.

"I wonder what these are," Harry said. There was an attached to both that said they both got a Nimbus two thousand and to not tell anyone and that Wood would meet them on the Quidditch field at seven o' clock for training.

"David," Ron said, "you have to let me burrow it when we get home."

"No," David said, rereading the letter again, "the last time you flew a broom, you flew it into a tree."

"That wasn't my fault," Ron said, trying to defend himself. "Fred and George distracted me." David still shook his head.

They grabbed the packages and headed up the marble staircase. Halfway up, they heard a voice, "do you think those are reward for breaking the rules?" it was Hermione and she was angry.

"So now you're talking to us?" Harry said.

"I was enjoying you not speaking to us," Ron said.

"Are you going to say something too?" Hermione said, growling at David.

David was growing tired of this back and forth between them, he had other things to worry about besides Hermione, but he couldn't let her know that, "they've said what I was thinking." David said with a smirk.

Hermione marched away from them with her nose up. The three boys went to the dormitory and set the brooms on their beds to open later.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Both Harry and David ate dinner quickly and headed upstairs with Ron. When they reached the beds, they were both relived to see that both brooms were still there.

They opened them and they looked at both of the Nimbus two thousands. Both were sleek and had the two thousand embroiled on it in gold. When it reached seven. Harry and David grabbed their brooms and headed to the Quidditch pitch.

David had seen one Quidditch match, but to be on the actual field was different. Hundreds of seats in raised stands around the field so the spectators could see what was going on. And at the end of each side stood three poles with hoops on the end of them.

David mounted his broom and kicked off hard, Harry right behind him. They were now hovering at the center of the field.

"Harry," David said with a smile on his face, "watch this."

Soon David was zigzagging around the poles. He loved flying on a broom; it always gave him a sense that he controlled something in his life. He loved the feel of the wind against his face, and soon he and Harry were racing each other around the field.

"Hey guys, get down here," Wood said. He had a large wooden crate by his feet. Harry and David landed in front of him.

"You both are naturals at flying," Wood said. "I'm going to teach you both the rules, there are seven players, three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker," he said, opening the crate. Inside there were two black harnessed balls and a red one with bumps on it.

"This is a Quaffle," he said as he tossed the red one to David. "And that is your priority," pointing at David. "Your job is to get it through one of those three hoops and to help defend our hoops."

"What are those?" Harry asked as Wood took the Quaffle back and put it back in the crate, pointing at the harnessed balls.

"Those are blugers," he said. He bended down to grab a bat. "You may want this."

He unharnessed one of the black balls and it went up into the air and towards them. David took a swing at it, as hard as he could, and it went away but then turned around to them again. Harry now had the bat and swung it and it did the same and this time when it came back, Wood caught it. He struggled with it but got it back in.

He opened a small compartment door and pulled out a gold ball with wings. It was the size of a walnut.

"This is a snitich," Wood said, "You have to catch this in order for us to win. It's difficult to catch the thing since it's so small and quick. We can't end the match until it's caught. Since it's getting dark out and I don't want to lose the snitich, how about we practice a little with these," he said to Harry, holding up a bag filled with golf balls. "And we'll see how good you are at getting the Quaffle past me," He said to David.

They were back in the air. They spent half time with Harry catching the golf balls, he caught them all. Then they spent the rest of the time helping David being a chaser, he only missed the first two throws out of the twenty tries, both were when he would right at the keeper but he soon learned to go at an angle to get a better chance.

They landed a little while later. David's arm was a little sore but nothing too bad. "I think we'll win the Quidditch cup this year!" Wood said as they made their way back to the castle.

It had been two months since the sorting. And it was Halloween day.

Harry, David, and Ron were heading to Charms class. They were going to learn how to make things fly, when they reached the room. There was only one way that they could sit together and was by sitting by Hermione. David sat by her, followed by Ron, then Harry.

Professor Flitwick put feathers in front of everyone, "remember swish and flick," he said on top of the book pile he needed to stand on to see.

Ron was doing it all wrong and Hermione looked at Ron and said. "You're saying it all wrong, its wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa, here I'll show you," flicking her wand and saying winggardium leviosa, the feather rose from the desk.

"You think you're the only one who can do that." David said. He wanted to show you don't need to read who knows how many books to do a spell. He flicked his wand and said winggardium leviosa. The feather rose off the desk and it levitated next to Hermione's, who happened to be glaring at him but he looked at her and smirked at her than turned back to his feather."

"Well done," Flitwick said, "these two have got it."

Suddenly an explosion and Seamus, who had tried to levitate the feather, had made it explode and it was covered by soot.

Ron was not in a good mood when class ended. "She's unbelievable, thanks bro for showing her," he said to David, then continued on. "I mean it's no wonder she has no friends."

Suddenly someone was rushing past them. It was Hermione and both Harry and David saw she was crying.

"I think that she might have heard you." Harry said.

"Good," Ron said, "she must have realized I was right."

David suddenly whacked Ron on the back of the head. "Why did you do that?" Ron said, nursing the back of his head.

"Because you're a moron!" David said. "You're only mad because you got outsmarted by a girl. And you go and hurt her feelings."

"What do you care, she's gotten you mad too."

"Yeah, but I don't let my anger get the better of me."

They didn't see Hermione in the rest of the classed.

It was now Dinner time and they still hadn't seen Hermione. They had just heard from Parvati Patil that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom.

The Great Hall had thousand love bats from the ceiling and walls and a thousand more swooped down over the tables and back into low black clouds, there were candles in pumpkins.

The feast started when professor Quirrell came running into the Hall. "Troll!" he said then he came to a stop "In the dungeon." Then he fainted.

Immediately, there was a panic, several fireworks come from Dumbledore's wand and everyone was quiet "Prefects," he said, "take your houses to their dormitories."

"Follow me first years," Percy said. "Single file and follow everything I say."

They were halfway up the stairs when Harry grabbed both David and Ron's arms.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll," Harry said.

"Well let's help her." David said.

"Percy can't see us or we'll be brought to the common room before we can help her," Ron said as they ran for the girls' bathroom.

They made it to a corridor before the girls' bathroom, because of a low grunt and the shuffling of gigantic feet. Twelve feet tall and skin was a dull gray. Lumpy body and a small bald head, short legs, stopped the three. It seemed to be heading for the girls' bathroom but they were trying to open a nearby door but were having difficulty.

Then David remembered the spell to open a locked door. "Alohomora." He whispered and tapped the lock, the door opened. They ran through but the door hadn't even closed when they heard a scream.

"That came from girls' bathroom," Harry said. Ron was visibly paling.

"Let's go," David said, a little scared himself but he hid it well.

And they ran to the girls' bathroom. Hermione was hiding under the sink against the wall. "Distract it," Harry said to David and Ron.

David realized that Harry was going to run past the troll and get Hermione. He grabbed a piece of the wall that had fallen, and threw it at the troll but it didn't notice. Ron was now helping throw things at the troll. David threw a piece at the troll's head and now it looked at them.

Harry ran past the troll and yelled "come on!" to Hermione but she was too scared to move. The troll now swung its club at David and Ron but they were able to duck out of the way.

Harry took to a running start and leaped and fastened his arms around its neck and stuck his wand up the troll's nose. The troll grabbed Harry by his ankles and swung its club at him but he was able to avoid it.

As the troll was bringing its club back. David grabbed onto the club and when it was over the troll's head, David dropped down and landed on its shoulders and he decided to cover the troll's eyes, which set the troll off, now it swung its club madly. "Ron, do something!" David shouted, holding onto the troll.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Anything!" both Harry and David shouted.

Ron pulled out his wand and said the first spell that came to mind "Winggardium leviosa!"

The club, which was over David now, stopped midair and as it fell, David fell off the troll to avoid the hit, and hit the troll on its head, and the troll fell over towards Ron and Harry, who had been released when the troll was hit on the head.

David got up and looked at Hermione, she was covered in dust, he held a hand out and asked. "You ok?"

She nodded and got out of the bottom of the sink and headed to Harry and Ron with David following.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"No," David said, "it would take a lot more than that to kill trolls."

"How do you know that?"

"I've read about it," he said to Hermione, then added with a smirk, "you're not the only one who reads."

Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Troll boggers." There was a grey lump on his wand. He wiped it on his robes.

Suddenly, the door opened and McGonagall came in with Snape and Quirrell behind her. Harry, David, and Ron watched as McGonagall pressed her lips into a line and any hope of gaining points was gone. Ron still had his wand up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It was me, professor," said a timid voice of Hermione Granger. "I came looking for it, I thought I could handle it," David and Ron were stunned; Hermione Granger was lying to a professor. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Harry put his wand up the troll's nose. David covered its eyes and Ron knocked it out its club."

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said with a frown, "I expected better from you," Hermione hung her head low. "Five points from Gryffindor for this, go to Gryffindor tower, the rest of the house is in the dormitory eating their feast." Hermione left with her head low.

McGonagall turned her attention to the three boys. "You three are lucky, not many first tears can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live, five points for you three and professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go now."

They left and, yet again, halfway to the tower, Ron said. "We should get more than fifteen points."

"We got five and Hermione got five points taken away," Harry said.

"Good," Ron said, "it's the least she can do when we saved her."

"She wouldn't needed to be saved if you had not said what you had," David said.

"Did you guys notice how Snape didn't go sown to the dungeons with the rest of the professors?" Harry said.

"We were more concerned of getting out of there," Ron said.

"But that is strange." David said.

They didn't talk about it anymore because they reached the tower and entered. It was a buzz with students eating what the Hall had sent them. It was very weird when they stood by Hermione, who was standing by herself, they quickly said. "Thanks," and went to get plates but something changed after that, they had become friends.

**AN: tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Match

**Disclaimer: same as always don't own Harry Potter but I do own the OC's I made.**

**AN: after reading another fic, I realized that I'm not as personable as I should be, but since this is my first story I don't know how to act on this site, so if you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them if I can. And if you have time, tell me what you thought about this chapter. **

**Chapter 7 the Match**

It was now November and the weather was turning cold. The Quidditch season had begun and having Hermione as a friend did have its advantages, one of them was that she helped them with their homework, and another was when she lent Harry _Quidditch Through the Years._ David didn't need it, "I learned a little already." He told her when she offered the book. The strangest thing had been happening since Halloween, David and Hermione were becoming good friends, they hadn't even said anything negative about each other since Halloween.

Hermione had been a little bit more relaxed about rules with them. The day before the first Quidditch match, they had created a little blue fire since they were cold. Snape walked by them or rather limped, but soon stopped and walked towards them. They blocked the flame as best as they could, they were sure it was against the rules. He hadn't seen it but he asked, "What have you got there, Potter?"

Harry showed him the book. "Don't you know that library books are not meant to be taken out of the school?" Snape said, taking the book away, "five points taken from Gryffindor and you, Barley, you should have told him, another five points for your disregard of rules."

"I hate him," David mumbled once Snape had left.

"He crated those rules just to get us into trouble," Harry said, "I wonder why he is lipping."

"Don't know," Ron said, "but I hope he continues to limp."

* * *

Later they were in the common room. Harry, David, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the fire. Hermione was checking Harry's and Ron's charms homework, David was still finishing it, he could do the wand movements right but the homework was a different story. Harry had decided to get his book back.

As Harry left, David got done and was about to put away when Hermione grabbed the homework and started to proofread his answers, she had told them that they couldn't copy her notes, which David hardly ever did, he raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't see it. _"I don't understand this girl,"_ he thought, _"but I don't understand girls in general."_

Hermione gave David his homework back, with only a few corrections, just as Harry came in looking like he ran for his life.

"You guys won't believe where Snape was Halloween," Harry said to David, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well tell us," Ron said.

"Snape tried to get past the three headed dog and that's how he got the limp," Harry said, "he just complained about it to Filch, he's trying to get whatever that dog is guarding."

"But he's a professor," Hermione said. "He's not nice but still a professor."

"Not all Professors are saints," Ron snapped, "I agree with Harry, what about you, David?"

He had hoped to stay out of it because of his answer but now he would have to answer, "I, uh, agree with Hermione."

Ron's mouth was hanging open and Hermione was smiling at him, "see," she said, "he's mature enough to admit when I'm right."

"But why?" Ron asked, Ron clearly thought David would side with him and Harry.

"You know I hate Snape just as much as you, Harry," David began, "but what would he gain going down there? Harry, do you know what that dog is guarding?" Harry shook his head no.

They went to bed shortly after that. David wondered what that dog was guarding but he decided to fall asleep, tomorrow was his and Harry's first Quidditch match and it was against Slytherin.

* * *

The next day, the Great Hall was talking about the match; everyone was excited except Harry and David. And neither were hungry.

"Come on," Hermione said, "you guys got to eat something."

"We're not hungry," Harry said. David had his head down on the table, something he did if something was bothering him.

"You'll both do great," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said with food in his mouth, "You do a great job of flying at home, David, and you're a natural on a broom, Harry,"

David took his head off the table and even though he still doubted his abilities, it felt good to have his friends' support. He turned to Harry and said, "Let's watch out for each other while we're up there." Harry nodded.

* * *

It was now eleven o'clock, and, Harry and David headed to the changing room. Ron and Hermione headed to the stands where they meet up with Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the west hub in the top row. As a surprise for Harry and David, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers ruined that said Potter for president, Barley for king, Harry's was on the top half while David's was on the bottom of the sheet, Hermione had charmed it so both parts of the banner would change color.

In the locker room, Harry, David, and the rest of the team were changing into Gryffindor scarlet Quidditch robes; Slytherin would be in green.

Wood cleared his throat. "All right men," he said.

"And of course women," Angelina Jonson said, a fellow chaser.

"And of course women," Wood said. "This is it."

"The important one," Fred said.

"The one we have been waiting for," George said.

"We know his speech by heart," Fred told Harry and David.

"Quiet you two," Wood said. "This is the best Gryffindor has ever had and we're going to win, I know it." Then he glared at them as if to don't fail me, "good luck out there."

Harry and David followed Fred and George. Thoughts flowed through David's head. "_What if I drop the Quaffle if it's thrown to me? What if I accidently score for the wrong team? What if McGonagall realizes that I'm was bad at Quidditch and decided to punish me by suspending and sends me home."_

As they walked to the field, they heard cheers. While in the stands, Ron and Hermione were cheering when they saw Harry and David. A voice came from behind them, "excuse me, coming through."

"Hagrid," Ron said, "what are doing here when you have those huge binoculars?"

"Can't see a thing from my hut," Hagrid said. "I didn't want to miss this."

Back on the field, Harry and David were in the air. David was looking at Marcus Flint, whose face looked like that troll they faced on Halloween. Something caught both Harry's and David's attention from the corner of their eyes. They turned around and saw the banner and they both knew they would do fine.

"I want a clean game from all of you!" Madam Hooch said, she was referring.

Just before she threw the Quaffle up, a thought came to David, "_While on offence find open field, stay away from the clump of players, and while on defense, try to just help block the goal."_ The idea sounded good to him.

Lee Jordan, who was friends with Fred and George, was commentating. "And the Quaffle's up and Angelina Johnson has it, she's really cute too."

"Jordan," McGonagall said, "behave."

"Angelina has a bunch of Slytherins surrounding her, she passes it to a wide open David Barley and he zooms towards the hoops and score, Gryffindor is up ten points."

The Gryffindor's were going wild. McGonagall was clapping proudly. David looked back at the hoop, he had been amazed when he had caught the Quaffle and he found it difficult to believe he had just scored the first point. But he realized that he might not be too bad at this

"The Quaffle is back up and Marcus Flint has it and is about to sc- no blocked by the Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood- Barley has possession again, he was able to avoid a bludger sent his way by a Slytherin beater, dodges an oncoming Slytherin player, he's getting closer to the hoops now only the keeper to beat and he does, score, Gryffindor is up twenty to zero, he's only a first year and he's scored two points in less than the first two minutes."

Hermione and Ron were clapping loudly while the Slytherins were groaning. Marcus Flint did not look happy that a first year was beating them.

"The Quaffle is back up and Andrian Puecy a Slytherin has it but is hit on the back of the head by a bludger sent by one of the Weasley twins, I can't tell who, Katie Bell has it, passes it to Barley and he is racing but it seems Marcus Flint has other ideas."

Marcus Flint bumped into David as he raced for the hoop and David bumped him back but he noticed that he would soon be surrounded and he saw Angelina open.

"Barley tosses it to Johnson who has open field ahead and gets past the keeper and score, Gryffindor."

On the field, Flint was staring at David with a glare, but David just smirked and flew away.

"Slytherin has possession again but it seems their captain is not even bothering with the Quaffle because he's chasing Barley. Andrian is dodging bludgers and is getting close, wait, is that the snitch?"

David watched as Harry and the Slytherin seeker, Terence Higgs, raced neck and neck. Marcus Flint must have gotten tired of chasing David because he started going to the seekers and grabbed Harry's broom. The Gryffindors were shouting foul. Madam Hooch gave Flint a talking to and Gryffindor got a free shot.

"Now that we have that sorted, it appears Barley will take the shot and makes it easily. The Quaffle is back up-"

David tuned out the commentary when he saw Harry's broom acting up.

In the stands, Seamus said, "it must be jinxed."

"Impossible," Hagrid said, "only people who know Advanced Dark Arts can do that."

Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and looked into the audience and saw Snape keeping eye contact and muttering something. "It's Snape," she said, "He's jinxing Harry's broom."

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"I'll take care of it."

And she left but back on the field, David didn't even care about the game, he was going to help Harry, who was now dangling off the broom. Just as David reached Harry, his own broom started to spin around and David had to hold on tight but was getting dizzy quick and then he was sent spinning towards the hoops, he managed to stop the broom just a foot away from the hoops (Ron had seen that Snape had done the same thing to David's broom as Harry's). David, trying to make everything stop spinning, raced back to help Harry which wasn't an easy task.

Hermione was now racing to the row behind Snape and didn't stop to say sorry to professor Quirrell for knocking him into the row in front of him. She reached Snape; she crouched down and pulled out her wand, and whispered a spell. A blue flame shot out of her wand and onto Snape's robe.

It didn't take long for Snape to realize that his robe was on fire, a yelp told Hermione she had done her job so she scooped the fire into a jam jar and raced back to the Gryffindor stands.

David just reached Harry when Harry's broom stopped moving, he waited by Harry while he got back onto his broom and, after nodding to each other and went back to the game.

David raced after the Quaffle that Marcus Flint had in his hands and when Wood blocked it, David got the rebound and he saw that Harry was racing for the snitch but was getting attention from other Slytherins. He started swerving through the players and soon had all the chasers following and there was one of the beaters in front of him and was about send a bludger at him, the other beater was above him. David raced towards the ground as the bludger was sent at him and pulled up to avoid impact with the ground, he saw from the corner of his eyes that Harry had just done what he did but he was by himself.

David would need to pull up quickly if he was to avoid the bludger coming at his side and the hoop's pole in front of him; he grabbed the very front of his broom and pulled up. He was now parallel with the hoop's poles and as he reached the hoop, he threw the Quaffle sideways and the keeper hadn't noticed he thrown it because he was expecting David to fall off, and had just scored the impossible point.

Just as he got level, he noticed Harry standing on his broom and then fall onto the ground. When Harry stood up, he looked like he was about to throw up and suddenly coughed up the snitch.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch!"

* * *

It was just after the match and they were now at Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was making tea for Harry and David with Ron and Hermione sitting next to them.

"Snape was cursing your broomsticks," Ron said, "Me and Hermione saw it."

"That's rubbish," Hagrid said, handing the tea cups to them, "Why would he do that."

"Snape tried to get past a three-headed dog on Halloween and he got bit," Harry said.

Hagrid dropped his teapot.

"How is it you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" all them said in unison.

"I brought him off a Greek chap in a pub last year and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard," Hagrid stopped himself.

"Guard what, Hagrid?" David asked, his idea about Snape had changed.

"No more questions," Hagrid said gruffly, "that's top secret."

"But Snape is trying to steal whatever its guard," Harry said.

"Rubbish, he's a Hogwarts teacher," Hagrid said.

"So why did he try and kill Harry and David," Hermione cried, her ideas about Snape had also changed. "I know a jinx when I see one, I've read about it. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape didn't blink."

"I'm telling you, you're wrong," Hagrid said hotly. "I don't know why Harry's and David's brooms been acting up, but Snape wouldn't kill a student. Now, listen to me. You four are meddlin in things that don't concern you. Forget that dog and forget what it's guarding, that's something between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-" Hagrid stopped himself again.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel, Hagrid?" David asked. Almost proud that they had gotten more out of Hagrid, who was furious with himself.


	8. Chapter 8 A Book and A Mirror

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I only own the OC's I created.**

**AN: More information on the Barley's in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8 **

Christmas was coming quick. One mid-December day, Hogwarts was awoken to seven feet of snow.

Harry, David, Ron, and Hermione had spent the last two weeks in the library searching for anything with Nicholas Flamel, but hadn't found anything. Hermione had been searching something else while they were there but only one book that had information mentioned what she was looking for.

A few days before Christmas, Harry, David, and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, Hermione was going to be leaving tomorrow and she wanted to share with them what book she found.

Harry, David, and Ron were sitting on the Gryffindor table. David and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess. Ron was teaching Harry how to play while beating David. Hermione entered the Hall and walked towards them as she got to them she heard Ron say, "Come on David, just give up."

"I might still have a few moves," David said as he concentrated on the board, but he realized that no matter what he did, he would lose, "fine, you win." Ron smiled as he moved his queen and it beheaded David's king.

"That's very barbaric," Hermione said, holding the book she wanted to show them.

"It's Wizard's Chess and that's how it's played," Ron said while putting away the pieces. "You should tell them about the Jell-O incident." Ron said with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck," David grumbled.

"What's so bad about it?" Hermione said.

"I'm not happy about what I did."

"Just tell us."

"When I was six years old, the Weasley's and I went to Italy for a family vacation. We stopped at a local restaurant while in Tuscany. Molly and Arthur, my foster parents, went to get food and while they were gone, she had left her wand on the table because she thought she could trust us. Fred and George told me to grab the wand and hide it, I did.

"When Molly and Arthur came back, they asked where it was but Fred and George told them that they had left it at the spot we stayed at and since this was before they were tricking people, all the time, they trusted the twins. Once we were heading back to the spot we stayed at, Fred and George told me to flick the wand."

Ron was already snickering.

"And once I did, it turned every house on that block into Jell-O and the people inside the houses were trapped in it and what made it worse was that they were Muggles."

Ron started laughing heavily; Harry sat with a confused look on his face, Hermione just stood by the table.

"What happened next?" she said.

"They had to call in the Italian Ministry of Magic and reset the houses and the people's memory. We were told to leave so we didn't accidently jog peoples memory.

"I don't exactly remember how long I was grounded when we home but I know it was more than month, Fred and George were grounded twice as long when they told Molly and Arthur."

Ron started to stop laughing.

"You learned from that though, didn't you?" Hermione said, clearly trying to put a good note on it.

"Yeah, never trust Fred and George blindly," David then noticed that Hermione was holding a book, "what you got there?"

"I actually wanted to show you this," she said as she put the book down on the table. The title of the book was _Magical Families A to Z_. "there's nothing on Flamel but I found something interesting when I looked up the Barley name." She opened the book and flipped pages until she reached a certain page. In gold cursive lettering was the name Barley but there was nothing under the name. "Someone erased your family's name for the book."

"Who would do that?" David said, picking up the book and staring at it.

"It could have been Snape," Harry suggested, "it seems like something he would do."

"But why?"

"I don't know," Hermione said frustrated. "This is the only book that mentions the Barley name here at the library. I'll see if I can find something on either the Barleys or Flamel on my holiday," she added as David handed the book back to her.

David still wondered who would erase the Barleys from a book and how could they erase it inside the school. "_Maybe it was Snape,"_ he thought.

* * *

A few days later, it was Christmas. Harry and David were still sleeping when Ron called them down.

"David," Ron said once they got down in the common room, he was eating Bertty's Bott's every flavored beans,"Mum sent you something," he tossed David the present. Inside was a blue sweater with a big D on the front in gold stitching, Ron's was maroon.

"Where did you get the food?" David said as he put the sweater on.

"Hermione sent them," Ron said, "She sent you guys stuff too."

Hermione had sent Harry a box of chocolate frogs and sent David a box of chocolate covered apple on a stick. There was finally one box left and it was for Harry. He pulled the strings and the wrapping fell off and Harry held up a cloak.

"Ron," David said after Ron dropped the box of beans, "is that what I think it is?"

"I think so," Ron said.

"Harry, put the cloak on."

As soon as Harry put the cloak around his shoulders, everything below his shoulders was gone.

"Wow," David and Ron said in unison.

"What?" Harry said panicked, and then he looked down and saw his feet were gone "What is this?"

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," David said.

"But they're really rare," Ron said, "look, a note fell out."

Ron grabbed it and handed it to Harry, who read it

_Your father left this to me before he died_

_Use it well_

"There's no name on this," Harry said.

"I wonder who sent this," Ron said.

David was jealous of Harry _"why didn't my parents leave me anything?" _he thought._ "You shouldn't be surprised," _his pessimistic side said. _"Remember the motto you came up with when you were eight, they hated you when you lived, first they drop you on someone else's doorstep, then they didn't even bother to leave you money, so you should hate them now that they're dead."_

Suddenly Fred and George came in wearing a Weasley sweater, the same color as David's sweater with a big F and G on theirs, Harry quickly hid the cloak.

"Why aren't you wearing yours Ron," Fred said, "mum even made you one Harry."

"Yeah, did really good stitching on yours," George said, "always does good on nonfamily members, like David's, yet again."

"What is this racket?" Percy asked disapprovingly.

"Percy," George said, "we got your sweater."

"Yeah," Fred added, "wanted to make sure you got it."

"I-don't-want-to," Percy said as the twins put the sweater on him.

"No sitting with prefects today," George said, "Christmas is for family."

They dragged Percy with them as they left.

* * *

It was now breakfast the next day and Harry was telling both David and Ron what happened during the night

"- and I looked into the mirror," Harry said, "My whole family was there."

"You should have taken us with you," Ron said.

"You guys can come along tonight," Harry said, "I want to see your guy's family,"

"Actually you can see the Weasley's anytime," Ron said, "just stop by our home this summer."

"Well, you'll be able to see your family David," Harry said.

Even though he wasn't excited about seeing dead people, David realized that as least he would know what his parents looked like. "Can't wait," David said. "Shame you didn't find anything on Flamel."

* * *

Later that night, Harry led David and Ron, while they were under the invisibility cloak, into the room where the mirror was. Once inside, David saw a mirror as high as the ceiling with a gold frame standing on two clawed feet, and there was an inscription on the top that was in latin.

"I'll look first," Ron said.

"Stand right here," Harry said pointing.

Ron did and a few moment later he said, "I don't see any family, but I'm holding the Quidditch cup and I made Head Boy."

Now it was David's turn and stood were Ron had and suddenly, two people came up behind him, a man and a woman. The women, who looked to be in her twenties, had long black hair, a beautiful face, green eyes, and she looked like she was about to cry. The man also looked to be in his twenties but his combed back hair had a few grey hairs. His green eyes were just like David's but there looked to a sadness in them as well.

"Mum," David said as the women gave David a teary-eyed smile and she nodded. He looked at the man who just looked at him with sadness, "Dad," and the man gave a smile.

Suddenly a new man stepped into the mirror, he looked like Andrew (David's dad) but his hair was a mess and it had no grey hair, and he looked a little younger than Andrew. And soon a woman with blonde straight hair entered the mirror holding a baby and then two little girls entered with her, one looked to be nine, and the other looked to be five. Both had straight blonde hair like the woman holding the baby. David figured that these people where his uncle's family.

"Do you guys think that this can show the future," Ron said as David still stared at the mirror.

"Ron," David said, he wasn't sure how to act with seeing his parents, "both mine and Harry's family are dead, how can it?"

Suddenly, a noise made them get under the cloak. Mrs. Norris came in, but she didn't seem to notice them and she left.

"She might have gone to inform Filch," Ron said.

"Let's leave," David said.

* * *

It was now the next morning.

"Do you want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not now," Harry said.

"How about we go to Hagrid's?" David said.

"You guys go," Harry said, "I don't feel like it."

"Harry, we know you're going back to that mirror."

"Something about that mirror is not right," Ron said.

"I don't care," Harry said.

"Ron," David said, "Can you leave me to talk to Harry alone? Don't worry, it's nothing to do with you," he added when he saw Ron hesitate. Ron left back for the dormitories and now it was just Harry and David in the common room. "Why do you want to go back to the mirror? What if you get caught?"

"I have the invisibility cloak," Harry defended.

"But if someone bumps into you, or if you bump into something, you will get into trouble."

"You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"One of us has to be the mature one while she's gone,"

"I thought you would understand, your family is dead too."

"Why should I care, they clearly didn't care about me when they were alive so why should I care about them when they're dead."

"But your mum looked ready to cry when she saw you."

"Probably because she knew that I know the truth about them. Harry, unlike yours, my parents didn't leave me anything." David sighed as he added, "If you do go back tonight, just be careful and don't complain if you get caught."

* * *

Later that night, Harry went to the room, but he hadn't realized that someone was going to talk to him.

"You're back again, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry was shocked to see Dumbledore and even more shocked when Dumbledore sat next to him on the floor in front of the mirror.

"You've discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised. Do you want to know how it works?" Harry nodded, "The happiest man on the planet would look into the mirror and only see himself as he is, does that help?"

"So it only shows what we want."

"Sort of, it shows us our hearts deepest desire. You don't know you family but you want to. Ronald Weasley wants to stand out of his brothers shadows. And David Barley wants to know that his real family cared for him, even if he thinks he doesn't. This mirror also has a bad side, you see, people have gone mad looking into the mirror, they forget about the real world and get consumed by the mirror and that is why it is being moved, and I must ask you to not go looking for it, now get to bed."

"Professor, can I ask you something ?" Harry asked getting up.

"I'll allow you to ask only one."

"What do you see?"

"Me with thick, woolen sock."  
_  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Light Reading

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, do own OC's**

**Chapter 9**

The Christmas holiday was over and when Hermione came back, Harry told her about the mirror but what really disturbed her was that Harry was out of bed for three nights in a row. And they had almost given up on finding Flamel.

The Quidditch training had become harder, their next match was against Hufflepuff and if they won they would get a chance to over throw Slytherin for the house championship, which hadn't happen in seven years one muddy day Wood brought them bad news.

"But why is Snape referring?" George asked.

"I don't know," Wood said.

"But he'll try to do anything to make Gryffindor lose," Fred said.

"That's why we will have to play a perfect game," Wood said.

Harry and David headed back to the common room while the rest of the team asked Wood questions. When they got back Hermione and Ron where playing chess, he had beaten her. "You guys look horrible," Ron said when he saw them

Harry and David told them about Snape's sudden interest with referring Quidditch.

"You can't play," Hermione said.

"Fake being ill," Ron suggested.

"One of you fake being sick, the other one will have to say you broke your arm."

"I can't," Harry said. "Gryffindor has only me as a seeker."

"And I'm not going to let Snape make me fear a game I love playing," David said.

Suddenly Neville came in with his feet tied up and Hermione was able to undo the spell. It was no surprise that Draco had done it.

"I don't know why I was put in Gryffindor," Neville said.

"You were put into Gryffindor because you have bravery, you just have to find it," Harry said.

"Thanks," Neville said.

David and Hermione were comparing wand movements for their next Charms class. It was Hermione's idea because she wanted to know what he knew. When Harry suddenly said, looking at the back of one of his chocolate frogs, "I've found Flamel, listen to this. _Dumbledore is most famous because he defeated Grindelwald in 1945, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and finally his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel._"

Immediately Hermione jumped to her feet, the last time she was this excited since they got back their marks on their homework.

"I'll be right back," she said and ran up to the girl dormitory's; the boys hardly had time to exchange confused looks before she came back with a rather large book. "I picked out this book three weeks ago for light reading," she added as she set the book down.

"You call this light," Ron Said. Hermione just told him to be quiet.

Hermione started frantically turning pages until-

"I've found it," she said.

"Can we talk now?" Ron asked, Hermione glared at him and David whacked Ron on the back of the head, "What was that for?" he added as he nursed the back of his head.

"She trying to help us," David said. "Do you always have to start fights with her?"

Hermione smiled thankfully towards David and she started reading. _"Nicolas Flamel is known for the sorcerer's stone-" _

"What is that?" the boys said in unison.

"Don't you read? Here read that," she said as pushing the book towards them, and they started reading:

_The study of alchemy is concerned with the Sorcerer's stone which can turn any metal into gold and also produces the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal. The last known stone belongs to Nicolas Flamel who last year turned six hundred and sixty-five. He currently lives in Devon, lives a quiet life wife Perenenlle who is six hundred and fifty-eight._

"Do any of you see where I'm going with this?" Hermione asked taking the book back once they were done.

"You think that the three headed dog is guarding the sorcerer's stone," David said catching on quickly.

"Exactly," Hermione said, "Dumbledore wants that protected."

"With the ability to make you rich and the ability for immortally would make anyone want it," Harry said.

"And with the guy being over six hundred years old, that explains why we only found in one book one the guy," Ron said.

What Ron just said reminded David of how Hermione was only able to find one book on his family. If Nicolas is over six hundred years old and they could only find one book on him, how old was his family?

* * *

The day of the match came, on their way down Harry and David remembered their pact to watch each other's backs. Ron and Hermione wished them luck and went to the stands and found a spot next to Neville, the Gryffindors had brought their wands incase it got bad, little did Harry and David know Ron and Hermione had been practicing the leg lock spell incase Snape tried to hurt Harry and/or David.

"Remember its Locomotor Mortis." Hermione said to Ron.

"Don't nag me," He said.

"So you guys are using that spell huh," a female voice said from behind them.

Hermione turned to see a girl with a friendly face, shoulder length, straight dark blonde hair and brown eyes stood behind her, but what surprised Hermione was that this girl was wearing her tie loosely.

"I would use something else on Snape if I were you, like slugs," the girl said, "I'm Ariann Gateon, I'm a second year, I hope we win this game, that would show those Slytherins."

* * *

In the locker rooms Wood pulled Harry aside to tell something and the chaser Katie Bell came up to David and said. "Do what you did in the last game and we'll win."

"I think the whole school is out there." Fred said.

When David looked out there he saw Dumbledore. He knew now that Snape wouldn't be able to hurt him.

* * *

"Look her they come," Hermione said to Ron and Ariann, they had been talking about Quidditch ever since Ariann had sat down.

"Ouch," Ron said when Draco Malfoy poked him on the head.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Weasley," Draco said smirking with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Boys, I wonder how long it'll take Potter and Barley to fall off their brooms," he said snickering, "wana make a bet Weasley,"

Ron didn't respond, but it appeared as though Ariann was getting to (She hated Slytherins with a fury). Hermione was watching Harry and David intensely with her fingers crossed on her lap. Snape had awarded Hufflepuff a penalty shot after George shot a bludger at him.

"You know what I think about the Gryffindor team," Malfoy said. "It's for people who were chosen by people who felt sorry for them, look at Potter, he has no family, and Barley, I've never seen more of an idiot but he does take after his parents, and you Weasleys are so desperate for money."

"Your wrong, Malfoy," Neville said.

"Shut up before I make you."

"I'm worth ten of you, so I can take you on."

"If he doesn't take you on, I will," Ariann said. The stand started cheering because David just scored another goal making that five.

"Stay out of this half blood," he spat.

Suddenly Ron got up and started fighting Malfoy, Neville was fighting Crabbe and Ariann was beating up Goyle. Hermione was watching the game; Harry started to dive for the snitich and he caught it.

Within minutes both Harry and David landed as the Gryffindors were coming to the ground. Harry and David saw Snape spit at the ground. They barely got out of the changing room before they were lifted onto peoples shoulders. David saw Hermione with Ron, who was holding his bloody nose, and a girl he didn't know in the distance. Harry still had his broom and went off towards the woods, David didn't know why but he would ask later and he made his way towards his friends.

"Good job," Hermione said happily, "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, he flew off towards the forest," David said, then he looked at Ron as he said, "What did you do to yourself?"

"I got in a fight with Draco," Ron said. "Neville got into one with Crabbe and Ariann here beat up Goyle."

David noticed Ariann's dark blonde hair was a little out of place, probably because of the fight, but other than that she looked like she hadn't been in a fight.

"I'm Ariann Gateon," she told him, "I'm a second year and when I heard about their plans for Snape, I wanted to help."

"I'm David Barley," David said as he extended his hand but she hugged him instead, David looked unsure what to do, she then left and joined her friends.

David was about to ask what plan when someone topped him on the shoulder. He turned around and the girl named Rebecca Lilan from their sorting was standing there, she was wearing regular clothing instead of the Hogwarts robes.

"I thought you played great out there," she said softly, then she kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

David just stood there; mouth agape, not sure what just happened.

"I think someone likes you," Ron said.

"I have more important things to worry about," David said as he realized that he had just been kissed on the cheek, trying to stop himself from blushing, thankfully Harry just landed.

"Harry where were you?" Hermione said.

"Let's find an empty room and I'll explain to you guys."

* * *

"I saw Snape heading into the forest and I found out he's using Quirrell to get past the dog," Harry said.

"Just like we thought," David said, "he's after the stone."

"So our only hope is that Quirrell holds out," Hermione said.

"It won't last long then," Ron said.


	10. Chapter 10 A Dragon

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling, still own OC's I made**

**AN: Even thought this is long over due, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far and the person who added my story to their favorites.**

**Chapter 10**

In the days that followed, Quirrell had paled and was slimmer but he had not told Snape anything. Snape was still in his bad temper and every chance they got, Harry, David, Ron, and Hermione would go to the third corridor and still would hear Fluffy growl.

Harry, David, and Ron had been trying to stop people from making fun of Quirrell. Hermione had gone and made a calendar for when they would study down in the library.

"I can't take it anymore," Ron groaned. They were in the library now and after an hour of studying Ron couldn't take it.

"Stop complaining," Hermione said, "the final exam is in ten weeks and you need to pass it in order to move up to second year."

"Can you believe this, David?" Ron asked.

He had been trying to avoid getting in a fight but it seemed that Ron always tried to bring him in, "I don't like it either but she wouldn't have stopped nagging us and forcing us down here, so just keep studying."

"I don't nag," Hermione said, "and I shouldn't have to 'force you' as you said, you should come down here willingly."

"Not all of us read all the time like you," David said while closing his book, "don't you read ten books a day?"

"And not all of us care about Quidditch like you," Hermione said, "haven't you been flying since you were five?"

"_This girl is impossible,"_ David thought

"_He can be so infuriating,"_ Hermione thought.

Just then Hagrid was walking past them with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said, ignoring the fact that David and Hermione were glaring at each other.

"Hello," Hagrid said still with his hands behind his back.

"Hagrid we found out that Fluffy is guarding the Sorcerer's st-" Ron said happily but was cut off by Hagrid.

"Quiet," he whispered to them. "You can't just go yelling that stuff."

"Hagrid," Harry said. "We been thinking, is there more guarding it then the dog?"

"Show up at my home later," Hagrid said. "I'll tell you more later."

Then he shuffled off.

* * *

An hour later they were at his hut, the curtains were shut; Hagrid quickly brought them in when they knocked on the door. The hut was getting hot because of the fire going in the fire place, he made them tea but they refused.

"So you have some questions," Hagrid said.

"We were wondering what else is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry said.

"Can't, that's number one's area," he said.

"Come on, Hagrid," David said, "you must know something."

"Nope."

"Hagrid," Hermione said in a sweet voice, "you know everything that goes on here and we were just wondering who Dumbledore trusted to guard it apart from you."

Hagrid was smiling at her.

"All right," Hagrid said, "Well Dumbledore got Fluffy for me; he also talked to professor Sprout, professor Flitwick, professor McGonagall, and professor Snape."

"Snape," they said.

"Don't tell me you four are still thinking it's him, he's one of the one's guarding it."

"I guess it's something," Harry mumbled.

"Hagrid," David said, "can you open a window?"

"No," Hagrid said looking at a black oval shaped egg.

"Your hatching an egg, aren't you?" Ron said.

"I won him last week in a card game," Hagrid said, "he seemed glad to be rid of him; it will be a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"You know dragons are illegal, Hagrid," Hermione said.

But Hagrid was humming while he stroked the fire, he didn't hear her.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hermione had gone and made another study calendar for them. One morning, Hedwig brought them a letter from Hagrid saying it was hatching. Of course Hermione would not let them miss a class but she agreed to seeing it after morning classes.

As soon as the bell rang to end their class, they ran down to the tree line. Hagrid was rushing them in and there on the table was the egg. It rolled around a bit and finally it broke open.

The dragon looked like a crumpled up, clack umbrella, it had spiny wings that were bigger than its skinny body, a long nose with wide nostrils. Stubs for horns and had bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed and a spark came out of its nose.

"It's beautiful," Hagrid murmured as he stretched his arm to pet it. It snapped at the fingers, showing its fangs. "It knows his mommy," Hagrid said. He looked up and suddenly his face paled. "There was a kid looking through the window."

David opened the door and said. "It was Malfoy."

* * *

The smile Draco was wearing the next week worried the four. They spent what free time they had at Hagrid's hut. They had been trying to convince Hagrid to get rid of him.

"I can't," Hagrid said, looking at the dragon that had grown three times its original size in a week. "I've decided to name him Norbert, he even know his name, watch, Norbert, where's mommy?"

"He's lost it," Ron whispered to David, who was looking out the window to make sure no one watching them.

"Hagrid," Harry said. "All Malfoy has to do is tell Dumbledore!"

"I can't just leave him," Hagrid said, "He's only a baby."

"Charlie," Harry said to Ron.

"No, I'm Ron," Ron said.

"No, Charlie can watch over him in Romania," Harry suggested. "He can watch over Norbert, what do you think, Hagrid?"

After a little while, Hagrid agreed.

* * *

It was now the next Wednesday night. Harry, David, and Hermione were still up in the common. The clock in the room struck midnight as Ron came into the common room and took off the invisibility cloak; he just came from Hagrid's hut, helping feed the dragon who was now eating dead rats.

"Norbert bit me," Ron said as he showed his pointer finger. "I tried to feed it and then it bit me, Hagrid told me off for scaring him."

David's owl came to the window; they had sent him to Charlie. Harry opened the window, the grey-horn owl flew to David and stretched its leg, and he took the letter. Then the owl bit the second knuckle on his pointer finger and flew away.

"What did you do to him that causes him to bite you?" Hermione asked as David gave the letter to Harry.

"I didn't do anything," David said, "he just hates me."

"Charlie said he would take him but we have to get him to the highest tower on Saturday night," Harry said. "The cloak should be able to hide three of us and the dragon."

"That's easy," David said. "Harry, Ron, and I will go and you can stay here Hermione."

* * *

But it was not that easy, tomorrow at breakfast, Ron's finger had swollen, they were beginning to think Norbert's fang were poisonous. By the end of the day Ron was in the hospital wing.

"I told Madam Pomfrey a dog bit me but I don't think she believed me," Ron told them. "Draco came down here, he told Madam Pomfrey he was borrowing my book, he threatened to tell her what really bit me. He's doing this because I beat him up the Quidditch match."

"He did it because he couldn't beat us by himself," David said, trying to help Ron feel better.

"He took the book with the letter in it." Ron said.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "It'll be done by midnight."

Madam Pomfrey told them to leave so Ron could get some rest.

* * *

"It's too late to change plans now," Harry told David and Hermione, they told Hagrid about Charlie's letter and there was a tear in his eye but Norbert did just bite his foot.

"It's all right," Hagrid said. "He's just got me boot, he's still a baby."

The baby waged its tail and he hit the wall causing the windows to rattle.

* * *

It was now Saturday night. Ron was still in the hospital wing so Harry, David, and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Norbert was in a large crate. "I put some dead rats and brandy in there incase he gets hungry," Hagrid said gruffly. "I also put his teddy bear in there if he gets lonely."

A noise come from the crate that sounded like the teddy's head was being torn off.

As they put the cloak over the crate, Hagrid started to cry. "Bye Norbert, mommy won't forget you." Harry, David, and Hermione got under the cloak and headed to the castle carrying the crate.

Halfway to the tower they heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall was in a bathrobe and a hair net dragging Malfoy by his ear.

"Detention and twenty points from Slytherin for walking the halls after dark!" she said to him.

"But professor, Potter and Barley have a dragon."

"Impossible, now to bring you to professor Snape."

When they were gone, the three continued. They reached the tower without anyone following them, they took off the cloak.

"Draco's in detention, I think I could sing," Hermione said.

"You can sing later," David said. "Serves the sneak right."

They laughed at Malfoy. Ten minutes later, four brooms swooped to them. David thought Charlie's friends were a happy group and he along with Harry and Hermione were shown the harness as they strapped Norbert in. they thanked them for doing this and watched as Norbert left.

"_That went perfect," _David thought as they walked down the stairs. _"Norbert is gone, Draco is in detention. But why do I feel like we forgot-"_ David's thought was interrupted when they reached the door because standing there with a lantern was Filch.

"Well," he whispered. "We are in trouble, aren't we?"

They had left the cloak in the tower.


	11. Chapter 11 Detetion

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling, still own the OC's I made.**

**Chapter 11**

Filch had escorted Harry, David, and Hermione to McGonagall's office.

"I'm disappointed with you," McGonagall stated. "Why you were in the astronomy tower at one a.m., explain yourselves!"

For once Hermione didn't have an answer for the professor.

"I think I know what you were doing," McGonagall said. "You created some story about having a dragon so you could get Draco in trouble. I am very disappointed in you, I expected better from you Miss Granger. And I thought Gryffindor meant more to you two, Mister Potter and Mister Barley. Fifty points each will be taken away and you will have detention, you may leave now. I expect more from my Gryffindors."

* * *

A hundred and fifty points taken away and with that, Gryffindor was in last place. At first all the Gryffindors were wondering why it had gone down so much when they looked at the hourglasses. But then people heard about the first years that lost a hundred and fifty points. Harry Potter and David Barley the famous boys, Harry the seeker who won the cup for them and David the chaser who made one of the most difficult points in Quidditch.

To say people were giving David the cold shoulder was an understatement, even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were upset, they had hoped that Slytherin would be beaten this year. But the Slytherins would clap whenever he would walk past one and they would say, "Good job, idiot Barley." Harry was given the same treatment except he was called a different name. Only Ron stood by them. Hermione was also suffering but not as bad since she wasn't known like Harry and David were.

With the exams only a few weeks away, they threw themselves into studying for them.

* * *

About a week later Hermione was testing David and Ron in the library on astronomy when Harry came and told them. "I just heard professor Quirrell talking to someone but when he left; there was no one else in the room."

"Snape was probably in there and then ran off once he was done," David said.

"We should tell professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "We've gotten into enough trouble."

"Why, he won't believe us when all Snape has to do is give his word," Harry said.

"We could try to prove he is doing it," Ron said.

"No," Harry said.

* * *

The next morning Harry, David, and Hermione got a letter saying they were to report for detention later that day. When the time arrived for them, they said good bye to Ron and left to go meet Filch by the Great Hall, Malfoy was waiting with Filch when they arrived.

"Now, follow me," Filch said holding a lantern, as he led them out of the castle, he started saying. "You have it too easy, I miss the days when we would put people down in the dungeons and hang them by their toes, hear them scream for hours."

He brought them to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was standing outside with a crossbow and Fang was right by him.

"Here you go, Hagrid, you still planning to go into the forbidden forest?" Filch asked.

"But it's dangerous," Malfoy said with fear in his voice. "There might be werewolves."

"_Werewolves,"_ David thought. "_Great, my one fear could chase me while I'm in detention."_

"There are worser things in there than that." Filch said.

"Stop scaring them," Hagrid said. "You've done your job, I'll take over now."

Filch left them.

"I'm not going in there," Malfoy said. "And if you force me, I'll tell my father."

"You don't want to go in there then you'll be expelled and your father can do nothing about it, you should start packing. Go on now!" Hagrid huffed. But Draco stayed put.

"Right, listen," Hagrid said with a stern voice. "Where we are going is dangerous, so stay close to me, now follow me."

Hagrid led them past the first set of trees and stopped at a fallen tree and Hagrid bended down, put his fingers into a silver liquid, got back up and showed them his fingers. "This is unicorn blood, I think one is injured."

Something caught David's eye. A little further in the woods, David saw a hooded figure walking away from them; David felt a small headache as the figure went further into the woods and out of sight. He looked to see if anyone else noticed it and saw Harry looking in the same direction as he was.

"We are going to split up," Hagrid stated. "And stop whoever is hurting them."

"_I hope Draco and I get put together,"_ David thought darkly. _"I could make sure he gets lost and never be found, then who would be the idiot."_

"David and Hermione will be with me," Hagrid said, David inwardly morning the loss of a great opportunity. "And Harry you will be with Draco."

"We get Fang!" Draco said clearly not happy.

"Okay," Hagrid gruffed. "He is a coward though."

Harry and Draco when towards the left with Fang. And David and Hermione went to the right with Hagrid in the lead.

* * *

David and Hermione were going further into the forest, Hagrid still leading them. David looked at Hermione, her head was down and he realized Hermione wasn't used to being trouble, he also realized that there was probably only one way to cheer her up, even though it would bore him, it would at least past the time: talking about classes.

"So what other charms do you know?" he whispered to Hermione.

"We're not supposed to talk while in detention." She whispered back.

"Hagrid is our friend, it's not like he'll tell on us and at least it make this more bearable. And I know you don't like to be in trouble."

"_He actually has a kind side,"_ Hermione thought.

For the next few minutes, Hermione and David whispered back to each other, talking about random things, David actually didn't get bored when Hermione talked about the right way to flick his wrist for a spell. He would explain some of the things about Quidditch to her even though he knew she would probably read about it.

Suddenly, they heard Fang barking and running to them.

"Where's Harry and Draco?" Hagrid asked Fang, and Fang started running the way he had come from.

Hagrid started running with Fang ahead of him. David and Hermione were right on his heels. David looked to his right when he heard a twig snap and stopped because the hooded figure was running just in his view. Then David started to get another headache when it stopped and turned towards him, and it got worse as it started walking to him. The only time he had one this bad was when he saw Snape the first time.

David's headache was growing by the second as the figure walked closer to him. He started to back up and soon found his back pressed to a nearby tree. The pain was now so unbearable that he had to close his eyes.

"David!" Hermione's voice sounded as she ran back to him and asked. "What is it?"

He opened his eyes, his headache was gone and the only thing in front of him was trees. "Nothing." He lied as he started to run again. Hermione knew he was lying but they had to catch up to Hagrid and help Harry.

They caught up to Hagrid. Harry was in front of them as well as a centaur and further in front was a dead unicorn. Draco appeared to have run away.

"I'll take my leave now," the centaur said. "Stay safe."

* * *

By the time Harry, David, and Hermione returned to the common room, Ron had fallen asleep taking about fouls in Quidditch or at least that's what David thought he was dreaming about. Harry woke him up and they filled Ron in on what they saw, David left out seeing the figure on his way to help Harry.

"Snape is getting the stone for Voldemort," Harry declared.

"Don't say that name," Ron whispered.

"Ron," David said with a sigh. "Don't fear the name, it's nothing compared to the person itself."

"Just because you aren't afraid to say his name doesn't mean all of us are."

"How do you know that it was Voldemort?" David asked, ignoring Ron flinching next to him.

"The centaur told me," Harry said.

"As long as Dumbledore is around, You-Know-Who can't get near you," Hermione said. "He fears Dumbledore, and who is to say the centaur was right."

* * *

The talking went for a little longer until they started to get tired. Harry and Ron were going up the stairs, David was right behind them when Hermione whispered, "Can I speak to you?" into David's ear. Once Harry and Ron were out of ear shot, Hermione said. "What really happened in the forest? When we were going to help Harry."

"Nothing," David lied poorly.

But he received a look that told him she didn't buy it. "I know something happened because you were backed up against a tree with your eyes closed and looked to be in pain."

"I saw a hooded figure and when he looked at me, I started to get a headache. I don't know why either.

Hermione seemed to think about something before she asked. "Do you think it was You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know," David said. "A part of me thinks it could have been Snape, I'm just not sure. I'm going to head to bed now, see you tomorrow." And with that, David went to the Dormitory.


	12. Chapter 12 Fluffy

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the OC's I made.**

**Chapter 12**

The exams were finally upon them. Harry had told David he had been having dreams where Voldemort was coming after him. David just told him to remember what Hermione said about Voldemort being afraid of Dumbledore and that his friends were right by him. "Besides," David said to Harry. "You said the centaur said Voldemort is weak, so what could he do?"

Ever since the forest, David and Hermione had started talking about classes, Hermione seemed happy that she had someone to talk to and even compare wand movements with.

After a long day of exams they decided to head down to the lake. Once they got there, David and Ron fell over onto the grass, Harry sat on the grass, and Hermione sat against a nearby tree going through her exams.

"I'm glad that's done," Ron said.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione said as she noticed Harry rubbing his scar.

"No, my scar is burning," Harry said.

"Why not go to madam Pomfrey?" Hermione suggested.

"I think it's a warning when danger is around."

"David, didn't you say that you got a headache when you saw that hooded figure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," David said slowly.

"Didn't Voldemort kill your parents too?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," David admitted. "I never asked but I think he did."

"See, Snape's after the stone to help Voldemort."

"Me getting a headache doesn't prove anything," David said, looking at Harry. "And Snape would have to get the stone away from Hogwarts to get it to Voldemort. And he couldn't get past Fluffy."

"Yeah, the stone's safe," Ron said. "Hagrid would never let down Dumbledore."

Harry stood up, "Come on, we've got to see Hagrid."

Harry started running towards Hagrid's hut with the other three right behind him.

* * *

They reached Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was sitting outside.

"Finish testing," Hagrid said, "I've made some tea if you want some."

Ron was nodding his head but before Hagrid got up, Harry said. "We can't stay, I've been wondering who you won Norbert from?"

"I don't know," Hagrid said. "He didn't show his face, kept his hood on. He asked if I knew how to handle a dragon, I said after Fluffy, It's no problem."

"Did he want to know more about Fluffy?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well of course. It's not every day you see a three headed dog like that, in person."

"Did he ask questions about him?" David asked, catching on to what Harry was thinking.

"Yeah, he asked how to calm the dog down, and I told him all Fluffy needs is a little music," the four looked at each other. "I should not have told you that, forget what I said, where are you going?"

The four of them ran to professor McGonagall's office and saw her at her desk, grading papers.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" McGonagall asked, not even looking up.

"It's a secret," David said, thinking quickly.

"He got an owl from the Ministry of Magic and left for London ten minutes ago."

"Why now?" Harry asked.

"Is there something more important than the Ministry, Potter?"

"It's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Suddenly McGonagall dropped her quill and gave them her undivided attention. "I don't know where you heard about that but it is safe. Now go outside and forget about it."

Once outside the room Harry said. "You realize that Snape is going to try to get past Fluffy now that Dumbledore is gone."

"But-" Hermione stopped when they heard a sly voice behind them say. "Good evening." They turned to Professor Snape looking at them.

"Now why are you not enjoying this nice day?" He said with a weird smile. No one spoke up so he continued. "You might want to be careful; people might think you're up to no good if you keep whispering to each other." The four turned and started walking but Snape yelled. "If I catch either Potter or Barley out of bed, I will expel them both."

Once out of earshot, Harry said. "We got to keep an eye on him, David and Hermione, keep a tail on him while Ron and I try the third corridor."

"Looks like you got stuck with her again," Ron said.

"She's actually not that bad," David said.

"We'll stay outside the staff door and if a teacher comes to ask why we're there we'll say we need help with charms," Hermione said.

Once Harry and Ron left and David and Hermione were walking to the staff door, Hermione said. "Thanks for standing up for me but I could have handled it."

"You haven't been much of a pain lately and I figured I should at least shut Ron up," David stood.

They stood by the staff door, waiting to follow Snape once he showed himself. A few minutes later they heard a voice say. "Now what do you two want?" it was Snape again.

"We're here to ask Professor Flitwick a question," Hermione said.

Snape was staring in David's eyes as thought he was searching them for the true reason they were there, then he said. "I shall go and find him then."

As soon as he left, David and Hermione ran back to the common room. Harry and Ron were already there. And once they told Harry and Ron what had happened, Ron said. "We tried to get in the room, but Professor McGonagall stopped us and toke away fifty points."

"I'm going to get the stone first," Harry said.

"Have you lost it?" Ron said.

"You could get both you and David expelled," Hermione said, "remember what Snape said."

"Then I'll go with Harry," David said, "I'm not going to let Snape help Voldemort."

"You think he's going to help Voldemort rise again?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I'm not going to sit here with that possibility. I may not have had caring parents, but he did kill your parents and I'm not going to let him get another chance to kill more people if I help it."

"You're both right," Hermione said in a whisper but just loud enough for them to hear.

"We can use my Invisibility Cloak," Harry said.

"Will it cover all of us?" Ron asked.

"All of us?"

"Yeah, you two are not doing this alone."

"How do you think you'll get the stone without us," Hermione said. "I'll search my books; see if I can find something useful."

David raised an eyebrow and said. "You do realize that if we get caught, you'll be expelled with us, right?"

"Flitwick told me I got a hundred and three percent on the exam; they're not going to kick me out."

* * *

They didn't eat at dinner; their minds were set on what they had to do. It was now past dinner and they were in the common room. David was helping Hermione look over her notes while Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch waiting for the last people to leave. As the last left, David saw Harry go up to the boys' dormitory to get his Invisibility cloak and the flute Hagrid got Harry for Christmas.

"Perhaps we should make sure it fits us while we're still in the common room." Harry said once he came down.

"Where are you going?" a voice in the corner of the room said, it was Neville holding Traver the toad.

"No where, Neville," Harry said.

"You're going out again, aren't you?"

"No, we're not," Hermione said. "Why not go to bed, Neville,"

"You can't go. You'll get Gryffindor into more trouble than before," then standing in front of the portrait hole, he said. "I'll fight you if I have to."

"You don't want to fight us, Neville," David said. "Now just go to bed before you do something stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, you guys told to stand up and fight, well I'm doing that."

"Not us though, Neville," Ron said.

"Neville," Hermione said. "I'm truly sorry about this, _Petrificus Totalus_." She said as she pointed her wand at Neville.

Neville's arms went to his side and his feet stuck together and he fell on the floor, stiff as a board.

"I am very sorry, Neville," Hermione said. Only Neville's eyes could move and horror shown in them.

"What does that do," Harry asked.

"It's a body bind spell."

* * *

They put on the cloak, they were all able to fit under it, and left. They made it to the third corridor without any issues, they opened the door and heard a low growl, and they poked their heads in. There was a harp by its feet, it was somewhat asleep. Harry took out his flute and started playing. Once it was fully asleep, they took off the cloak but Harry kept playing. David, Ron, and Hermione went to the trap door.

"Hermione, open it," Ron said.

"Why me? Why not you?" Hermione said.

"I'll open it," David said as he got down, he grabbed the ring and pulled the trapdoor open.

"Do you see anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, who should go first?" David asked. He saw Harry waving his hand frantically, "All right, Hermione take over playing the flute, please."

Hermione took over and Harry got to the hole. "All right, remember if something happens, get out, and send Hedwig to Dumbledore." Harry said.

He jumped down the hole, "Come on down!" Harry yelled. David jumped down followed by Ron. David landed on some sticky substance. "Hermione, come on!"

As Hermione landed they could hear growling coming from up above.

"This plant thing is comfy," Ron said.

Suddenly a vine wrapped around Ron's legs.

"Not so comfy, is it now?" David said as a vine wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his side.

Hermione was able to get free and was on the ground below, "You three need to relax, it's devil snare."

"THAT'S GOOD," Ron said, not being calm in the slightest. "AT LEAST WE WILL KNOW WHAT KILLED US!"

"Calm down, Ron," David said. "Hermione knows what to do, don't you?"

"It reacts to light," Hermione said.

"Start brightening it up," Harry suggested. All three were now wrapped from the torso down.

"But there's no wood to start a fire."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" David yelled.

"CAN YOU DO MAGIC OR NOT?" Ron asked.

A blue bright light came up at the plants, and it dropped the three boys.

"No wood?" Ron said, getting up.

"At least Hermione pays attention in Herbology, unlike you," David said, standing up.

Once they got up, they started heading for a nearby door. There was a noise coming from the other side and Hermione asked. "What is that sound?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I think it sounds like wings."

They opened the door, once inside David saw the room was dark except for a blue light coming down on a broom, as they got closer the noise sounded above them. Once they looked up they saw at least a hundred keys with wings flying above.

David stayed by the broom while the other three went to a door on the other side of the room.

"It won't open," Ron said, he had even tried Alohomora.

"We'd need a key to get through," Hermione stated. "One with two notches in it."

"There," Harry said, pointing at a key that had a broken wing. They looked at the broom then at David.

"Well I guess you should get it," David said to Harry. "I'd probably wouldn't be able to catch something that small."

"You can do it," Harry said. "Let's not forget who here made one of the impossible points in Quidditch in his first year."

David nodded and said. "I'll throw it down to you once I'm able."

As soon as he grabbed the broom, every key except the one needed, came down and started attacking him. David got on the broom and kicked off hard but the keys were right there with him.

David was able to keep eye sight with the key they needed, as he got closer, he reached out his hand but one of the keys went for his hand and scratched it. David ignored the pain and he grabbed it. "I've got it!"

"We're ready," Harry said.

David flew over a beam and flew down towards the three, as he got close he tossed it down to them, they caught it and opened the door.

"We got it!" Ron shouted as they went through the door and hid behind it, ready to close it once David flew through. David turned his broom on a big sweep, now the keys were following him, he race to the door and as soon as he flew through it, the three closed the door. The sound of the keys hitting the door told them it was ok to get away from the door.

Hermione looked at David, who just got off the broom, his shirt had a few tiny tears in it, he had a little cut on his cheek and a big cut along the length of his hand. "You okay?" she asked.

"It's just a few scratches," David said. He leaned the broom against a nearby wall. "Molly is going to have a fit though."

They continued on to another door and when they opened it, the room was darker than the rest of the other rooms and suddenly as they walked further into the room, light filled the room and they noticed that they were standing on a chessboard and chess pieces in front and back of them. Behind the white pieces was the door they needed to get to.

"We will have to play our way through," Ron said while moving to the black pieces. "Okay, Harry you take the bishop's place over there, Hermione take the rook's spot next to Harry, and David take the Queen's spot, and I'll be a knight."

Suddenly those four pieces walked off the chess board and they took their place.

"The white will move first and then we will begin," Ron said, looking intensely at the board.

Ron was able to get them close but now the white queen was blocking them. "There's only one way we'll be able to continue, the queen will have to take me."

"No!" the others said.

"It's the only way if we want to stop Snape," Ron said. He moved and the queen came up to him and knocked him off the board.

Hermione was about to go to him when David, who was right in front of her, grabbed her wrist and said. "We're still playing the game," she nodded and stayed put. "Harry, go up to the king and check mate him."

Harry walked up to the king and they watched as the king's sword fell to the ground. "Come on, we got to keep going." David said. He hated leaving Ron there but he knew Ron wanted them to stop Snape.

"I hope he's not-" Hermione said but was cut off by David.

"No, he's fine,"

They made it to the door and opened it. Inside of the room there was a table with different looking potions, they tried to get past but were stopped by a wall of fire in front, which was black, and behind, which was purple, they were trapped.

A floating scroll appeared; they unrolled it and read it:

_If you wish to pass, you must drink one potion._

_Be warned while one will let you through, on other will kill you, three other are nothing but mead and another will bring you back. There are four clues to help._

_Firstly, this poison is found on a mettle wine's left side._

_Secondly, on different ends of the table, there are potions of different sizes if you take it, you'll move on but your friends will not._

_Thirdly, all are different sizes, neither giant or dwarf hold death inside._

_Fourthly, the second to the left and right are twins if you taste them but different at first sight._

"It's a puzzle," Hermione said with a smile. "Just give me a little bit to figure it out."

She went up to the table and started murmuring to herself.

"I've figured it out," she said pointing to the smallest bottle. "This one will get us through the black fire."

"But there's only enough for one person." Harry said. They looked as each other and Harry continued. "I'll take on Snape myself."

"But what if You-Know-Who is with Snape down there?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got lucky once," He said pointing to his scar.

Hermione ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You're a great wizard, you know that right?"

"Not as good at magic as you and not as good at flying like David."

"I'm only good because I've flown a few more than you," David said. "You've only just started flying and look at what you accomplished."

"And all I have is books and cleverness," Hermione said, letting go so David could shake Harry's hand. "There is more important things like bravery and friendship, be careful."

"I know you can do it Harry," David said. "What potion is the one we'll take Hermione."

"This one," she said holding a large potion. "We'll have to both drink half."

"Once you guys get through, get Ron, use the broom in the key room, get past Fluffy, go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore," Harry told them. "Now drink it!"

Hermione drank half, and handed it to David and he drank what was left.

"Be careful."

"Go, before it wears off."

David and Hermione ran through the purple fire and looked back to see Harry go through the black fire.


	13. Chapter 13 The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the OC's I made.**

**AN: I would like to thank Lily F. Lux for your review and I will beta the next story, but I do want to point out that David does have problems and fears. I just didn't want to show his problems in this book, it will be shown in the next one thought.**

**Chapter 13**

David and Hermione ran back to Ron. As soon as they reached Ron, Hermione knelt down by him and put her pointer and middle fingers on Ron neck.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Feeling for a pulse," Hermione responded. "It's a muggle way to tell if people are alive, and I can feel Ron's pulse."

"Ok, let's lift him, you take his feet and I'll take his shoulders."

They carried him back to the broom. "Do you think we'll all be able to fit on there?"

"We should be able to," David said. They put Ron face down on the broom. David sat in the middle so he could steer with Ron just in front of him. Hermione seemed hesitant to climb onto it but she did and clung on to David, who kicked off the ground and opened the door while on the broom. They flew through the key room, through the hole in devil's snare, and hovered just below the hole to Fluffy.

"You still got the flute right?" David asked.

Hermione seemed too scared to talk so she just nodded and started playing. They flew up carefully and saw Fluffy was sleeping. Hermione got off the broom while still playing the flute. David got Ron off the broom and tossed the Invisibility cloak him then over Hermione as well as himself. Hermione stopped playing and helped David lift Ron.

They opened the door and were surprised to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and, most surprisingly, Snape.

"Now how did that door just open by itself?" Dumbledore asked. Then he reached out his hand and pulled the cloak off them. "Oh, that's how."

"How did you get that?" McGonagall asked, pointing at the cloak that Dumbledore was holding.

"I bought it," David said, he didn't want to get Harry in trouble so he was willing to take the blame, thinking quickly he added. "Three years ago I went to Diagon alley and asked the Weasley's if I could have one, they told me as long as I kept it around the house, but I took it with me to Hogwarts."

"Why would you need one?" Snape said, looking skeptical about the story.

"We have gnomes at the Weasley home and I wanted to sneak up to them and get them without them seeing me. You aren't going to send an owl to them, are you?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "but it will be with me for the time being, what happened to Mr. Weasley?"

"He got knocked out in the chess room, sir," Hermione said.

"And I notice you have a few scratches on you, Mr. Barley."

"The key room, Professor."

"And where is Mr. Potter?"

"We got separated in the room with the potions," Hermione said.

"Are Harry and I going to be expelled?" David asked.

"We will discuss that later," Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall, would you escort them to the hospital wing?"

McGonagall nodded and with a flick of her wand Ron was floating. David and Hermione followed behind her as she brought them to the hospital wing. Ron was put on one of the beds. "I trust you can stay here until one of us gets you." She said to them and left once they nodded.

Madam Pomfrey checked over them. Hermione was fine, David got a few bandages on his hand and one on his cheek then she went to check on Ron.

Once she left Hermione whispered. "Good thinking on the cloak."

"Thanks," he whispered back. "I'm worried what Harry will say that we got his cloak taken away."

"If it wasn't Snape that was down there than who was it?" Hermione whispered.

"Remember how Harry found Snape talking to Quirrell in the forest?" David said. "What if it's Quirrell that's trying to get the stone? Think about it, how would he know about that troll getting free in the dungeon when he would have no reason to go down there, but then how did Snape get bit?"

"He may have tried to stop professor Quirrell. And Quirrell was at the Quidditch match and he also wasn't blinking."

"Then what was Snape doing?"

"He could have been trying to protect you and Harry."

"Why would he do that? He hates us."

"I don't know."

It was silent for a few minutes before David said. "What do you know about unicorn blood?"

"Not much," Hermione said, looking at him confused. "I've read that you would have to be really desperate to drink it. Why do you ask?"

"You remember how Quirrell looked pale for a few days before our detention then he was fine afterwards?"

"You don't think Quirrell drank the blood, do you? I thought was You-Know-Who."

"It was, remember how Harry said Quirrell was talking to someone but there was no one else in the room?"

"But how would You-Know-Who get into Hogwarts with Dumbledore here?"

"Quirrell's turban, think about it, Quirrell gets pale and is talking to himself, but after Harry finds a hooded figure drinking unicorn blood, he looks fine. That book I read that told me about Trolls also told me that unicorn blood has a restorative ability; it keeps a person alive if they are weak. And Harry told me the centaur said that Voldemort was weak, it makes sense."

"And now we know why his turban smelled, I just realized something, it was probably Quirrell that erased all those names from the book. Your parents must have done something to cause him to do that."

Just than Hagrid came in, carrying Harry. Immediately David and Hermione were by his side. "He's just knocked out." Hagrid said.

Madam Pomfrey told them to give her space, so they moved away from the bed. Professor Dumbledore appeared at the door. "David, could you come with me for a moment?"

He followed Dumbledore out into the corridor and asked. "When should I start packing?"

"I would advise packing on the day before you get on the train home with everyone else but that's really up to you."

"You're not expelling Harry and me?" David said with a puzzled look.

"No, but I would advise you to come to me first before you do anything like this again. Now I have a question for you, did you get any headaches and I mean such bad ones that it hurt to keep your eyes open."

"Yeah, while in detention, I saw a hooded figure and that's what happened."

"Interesting," Dumbledore mumbled.

"What is it Professor?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, do you have anything to ask?"

"Was Voldemort down there?"

"Yes and no, he had attached himself to professor Quirrell."

"Is he gone?"

"Quirrell is gone but Lord Voldemort, I fear I can't answer that right now."

"Did my parents do something to cause Voldemort to erase their names from a book here?"

"Yes, before their deaths, they did find a way to insult Lord Voldemort. That would cause him to try and erase their names from history. Do you have any more questions?" David shook his head no. Dumbledore continued. "I rather enjoyed the story about Harry's cloak. I knew it was his or rather his father's before you came up with that story. Now off to bed, I think you all need it."

* * *

The next day Ron was awake and the three of them went to drop things off. They just put down the last thing when Ron said. "I'm hungry" he then decided to eat one of the chocolate frog cases.

"Don't eat his food," Hermione said to him.

"What, he has two," Ron said and then ate the frog in one swallow.

David whacked Ron on the back of the head and said. "You don't eat your knocked out friends food, you moron."

* * *

Later that week they found out Harry was awake and went to see him.

"Come on, let us through," Ron said as madam Pomfrey blocked them from the hospital wing.

From inside, David could hear Harry say. "Please madam Pomfrey just five minutes."

"You must rest!" She said back to him.

"But I am, look I'm lying down, please!"

"Fine," she said, letting David, Ron, and Hermione through. "But only for five minutes."

They sat by his bed. Harry told them about how Quirrell and Voldemort shared a soul. David and Hermione told him about when they left and told Harry how they figured out it was Quirrell.

"Dumbledore gave the cloak back to me, he told me the story you made up about it," Harry said.

"So you guys think he knew we would go down there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he was waiting for me and Hermione when we got to the door," David said.

"I think he teaches us enough to set us in the right path." Harry said.

* * *

The next morning David found a book titled:_ How to Keep Your Broom Maintained. _ There was a letter on top of the book that said:_ Just think of this as a very late birthday present._ But it was not signed but it looked to be the same writing as the one who sent his the owl.

* * *

It was now the end of year feast in the Great Hall. David and Hermione were sitting next to each other on one side of the Gryffindor table while Harry and Ron sat on the other side. The Great Hall had the green and silver banners hanging from the ceiling. Dumbledore stood behind the podium and all talking stopped.

"Another year is done," he said. "You have learned much this year and now have the summer to clear your brains so you can learn more when you come back. Now for the house cup. Gryffindor with two hundred and sixty two points, third is Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two, second is Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points, and Slytherin in first with four hundred and seventy two."

David could see Malfoy smirking as the Slytherin table was clapping wildly, even Snape was clapping.

"Well done Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "But there have been some recent events and I have points I would like to give.

"First one to Mr. Ronald Weasley for some of the best games of chess Hogwarts ever had, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

Cheers came so loud from Gryffindor table; you could hear it for miles.

"Secondly to Miss Hermione Granger for calm use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

Hermione grew purple as people around her cheered.

"Thirdly to Mr. David Barley for some of the best flying skills Hogwarts has had in a long time, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

David sat with his mouth wide open as people cheered wildly.

"Fourthly to a Mr. Harry Potter for bravery in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

More clapping followed. "We're tied up with Slytherin," Hermione said.

"And finally it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies but even more to stand up against your friends and that is why I give ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Neville was lost under people who were hugging him, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were clapping with Gryffindor.

"I believe new decorations are in order," Dumbledore said. And with a clap of his hands, the Slytherin snake was replaced with a proud lion with scarlet and gold color banners. Slytherin had been beaten for the first time in seven years.

* * *

David found he, Harry, and Ron all past their exams and of course Hermione got the best score of the castle. Soon they were back on the train, laughing and as soon they pulled up to Kings Cross Station, they got off and went through the portal back to the Muggle world.

"Mum, mum look its Harry Potter," Ginny said excitedly.

"Don't point dear, its rude," Molly said.

Harry thanked Molly for her gifts and then at the end of the train station was a very purple faced man that David figured was Harry's uncle Vernon, who was holding Hedwig's cage with a women and a plump boy who couldn't have been older than Harry standing next to him.

"Come on boy, we won't be here all day," the uncle said.

"We will want you to visit our home over the summer," Ron said.

"Try to have a good holiday," Hermione said.

"If the Dursley's are too difficult on you, you can owl me and I'll show them a few spells I know," David said as he glared at the plump boy he figured was Dudley.

"I should be fine," Harry said. "They don't know that I can't do magic at home. This summer should be fun for Dudley."

**AN 2: And that is the end of David Barley's first year. I will be continuing the Barley series with the next year titled: David Barley and the Barley Ability. **


End file.
